Visiting New Worlds
by NegimaFan
Summary: A friend of Negi's from Wales has come to Mahora to research on a magical heirloom. What he discovers will send him on a trip beyond his wildest imagination. Welcome to the magical kingdom of Mahorida! Possible NegixHarem. First Fanfiction.
1. Enter the New Teacher

**Visiting New Worlds: Chapter 1**

By NegimaFan

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, please tell me what you think of it. Also, thank-you, Ryutaro for your words of support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, but I own all the manga books that have been released.

XOXOXO

Jason Macnamair was looking out his plane window on his way to Mahora Academy. Joseph had been traveling the world for the past seven years, searching for any records or books on his family heirloom, the World Crystal. He had been to libraries across the world, America, Egypt, and his favorite had been in Wales. He looked back and remembered his best friend at the Magic Academy library that he had been researching at, Negi Springfield.

XOXOXO

_Flashback_

"_Jason, Look," an excited Negi replied, showing off the newest spell that he had learned, "OW!" he stated, the spell had backfired in sent Negi flying back, landing on his butt._

_Jason chuckled, "Negi, you aren't ready for that spell, you need a lot more practice."_

"_But, but, I need to get stronger or I'll never reach my father."_

"_If you try to rush things, you'll never get any better, you think Takamichi simply got good without a lot of hard work?"_

_Negi thought about this, nodded, then promptly went back to work._

'_Thatta boy Negi, at this rate, you will reach your father before you know it.' Jason thought to himself._

_End Flashback_

XOXOXO

Jason smiled as he looked back at some of the wonderful times he had spent with Negi. Unfortunately, the Magic Academy Library did not have the information he was looking for. The World Crystal was rumored to be able to bend the laws of Physics, but he had no idea how to use, no one in his family knew how to use it. However his ancestor, Maxwell Macnamair, was believed to have mastered the World Crystal and had documented all his findings and copied them in twelve books so that his descendants would be able to use them. Sadly, he was murdered by a powerful dark mage, who had stolen all his ancestor's books, all but two. Thankfully, he never found the World Crystal, as it had been given to his son, who was safely in hiding. He was eventually hunted down and killed, and the books, unfortunately, where destroyed in battle. Fearing the consequences if another dark mage ever did find the World Crystal, Maxwell's brother sent the books away with his friends, so that no one else would be tempted to steal the World Crystal. The books where never found, as they were well hidden by the mages they were entrutsted to, and who were killed before they could divulge any information on where they hid the books. Though all his previous attempts had failed, from what he had heard from the headmaster, Mahora's Library Island had quite possibly the largest collection of books in the world. If the book he was searching for was anywhere, it would surely be on Library Island.

As Jason ended his thoughts, the plane began it descent into Japan.

XOXOXO

'Mahora Academy,' he thought, 'it's really quite beautiful.'

The academy buildings gleamed in the sunlight, Jason smiled as he looked upon the academy. Surely, he would find what he was looking for here. As Jason exited the train, he looked around at the many beautiful girls that littered this campus.

'Wow,' he thought, 'Negi wasn't kidding when he said this campus was full of many beautiful girls, I wonder what his students are like, the only one he really mentioned in his letters was that girl Asuna, and I have to admit, she does look a little like his sister.'

Jason headed towards the Academy's main building, until he ran into an old friend of his.

"Hello there what can I do for…Jason, is that you?" gasped Takahata.

Jason smiled, "Yes, it's me Takahata-san, how have you been?"

"Wonderful, actually. Still searching for that book of yours?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I still haven't found it. However, I am confident that I will find it here. I mean, if it's not on Library Island, it might not be anywhere."

"Well then, it must be here, because that book must be somewhere."

"Yeah, Yeah, which way to the dean's office, I need to talk to him."

Takahata smiled and pointed into the direction of the main offices.

XOXOXO

The Headmaster was currently in deep thought. 'Sigh, Negi asks for some help with the class, and I have no one willing to help him with it. I can't blame them, though, 3-A can get to be quite a handful, but Negi really does need some help with the class.' Just as he was worried that he would be find Negi an assistant teacher, opportunity knocked, literally.

"Headmaster?" said Jason.

"Yes, and you are?"

Jason smirked. "Why Konoe-sama, are you telling me that you don't your son-in-laws own student?"

Konoe's eyes went wide. "Jason? Jason Macnamair?"

"Yes Konoe-sama, it's me."

"Let me guess, you were unable to find any clues on your ancestor's book and you hope to find it on Library Island."

"Heh, sharp as ever old man."

Konoe smiled. "I would be happy to allow you to look to your hearts content…on one condition of course."

Jason gulped. "What, precisely would that be, Konoe-sama?"

"In order, to arouse suspicion, I need you to take a certain job on campus."

"Oh, sure, that's fine with me, what job, exactly would you have me do?"

The old dean showed Jason a wide grin. "I need you to be Negi-san's assistant teacher, I am afraid that he is in need of help with is class."

"Help Negi with his class? I'd love to, I have been wanting to spend some time with Negi ever since I was planning on coming here."

"Good, good. You'll start today then, I'll tell Negi you're on your way."

"No need, I plan on surprising him. I cannot wait to see the look on his face."

The dean held back a laugh. 'Poor boy,' he though, 'he has no idea what he's getting himself into, oh well, at least Negi will have some help.'

XOXOXO

Negi's class was, once again, out of control, and he was struggling to calm Asuna down before she started another fight with Ayaka. "Asuna-san, please, not another fight I am really getting tired of this."

"Negi-sensei's right you know, " Ayaka stated, "it's a wonder he sees you a girl at all, what with the brawls you get into monkey-girl."

"That's it!" Asuna shouted, "you're going down Blondie."

"Asuna please, " Negi pleaded. Then a shout came from the door.

"Oy, what's going on in here?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a little morning…Jason?" Negi shouted.

He smiled, "Yep, it's me Negi, how have you been?"

"Great, how have you been? Oh, these are my students. Everyone, please welcome Jason Macnamair-san, he's a good friend of mine from Wales."

"Wow really, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked.

"You know, he's kinda cute." Haruna stated.

"What are, you doing here Jason-san?" asked Negi, happy to see an old friend.

"Oh, just doing a little more of my 'research' and I was asked by the dean to help you with your class."

"Wow, you're my new assistant teacher? That's great! I am really looking forward to having you here." Negi happily stated.

"Yes, let's just hope Asuna-san treats you better than the previous assistant, we don't want her to scare off another one." Ayaka said.

"That's it, blondie! You are going DOWN!" Asuna screamed.

"Monkey-girl!"

"Shoutacon!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" several of the students cheered.

Jason stood their, shocked. 'What have I gotten myself into' he thought to himself. Oh if only he knew,

XOXOXO

Well, what did you think of my first chapter? Things will get exciting in chapter two, when Jason makes his big discovering. Please, PLEASE review. Until next time.


	2. Library Discovery

**Visiting New Worlds: Chapter 2**

By NegimaFan

A/N: There will be a time skip in this chapter for a number of reasons. One, I need Jason to be familiar with Negi's classmates for the plot to make any sense, and two, if Jason found what he was looking for on the first day, it would sound ridiculous.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, but the DVD's I do own.

XOXOXO

It had been a month since Jason arrived in Japan. In this brief amount of time he had learned a great deal about Negi's classmates. Though many of the girls were quite eccentric, if not a bit crazy, overall they were a wonderful group of girls that he was happy to get to know. As a matter of fact the Library Group, along with a few of Negi's other classmates, often accompanied Jason on his trips to Library Island to find his ancestor's book. He then recalled one particularly eventful day.

XOXOXO

_Flashback_

"_So, how long have you been searching for this book?" Yue asked, curious to learn more about the new academy teacher._

"_Practically my entire life."_

"_And you still have not found it?" Haruna asked clearing shocked at how long he had been searching for the book._

"_Well, at best, there are only two copies of the book in the entire world, so finding it would be a tremendous task considering how many books there are in the world."_

"_Yes, but still, what's so important about THIS book?"_

"_All in good time, Haruna-san, all in good time."_

"_Oh, look what I found," yelled Konoka, clearly excited, "Sec-chan, look."_

_Jason looked up in her direction as Setsuna rushed to her side._

"_What is it, Ojou-sama? Were you able to find the book Jason-sensei has been looking for?"_

_Konoka giggled. "No, Sec-chan, I found something more interesting I thought you should see." She showed Setsuna the book titled __How to Romance the one you Love_

_Setsuna blushed a deep crimson. "Ojou-sama, what are you implying?"_

"_Well, I remember how you once said if you had to pick a guy you would pick Negi-kun, so I thought this might help you with your __dedication__ towards him."_

"_B-But Ojou-sama, my dedication is towards you."_

"_Oh, are you saying you want to use this book on me?"_

"_Ye- No! NO! Of course not!"  
_

"_I'm just teasing, Sec-chan. You take things far too seriously."_

"_My apologies, Ojou-sama." Konoka just continued to giggle at the spectacle._

_Jason had to suppress a laugh at the sight, he had no idea what kind of friendship those two had, but it was entertaining whenever they got together._

_End Flashback_

XOXOXO

Jason smiled at the memory. It was on that day he realized that even if he never found the book on Library Island, which was possible considering its immense size, he could spend years here just looking. Unlike several of his previous locations, Mahora Academy was a wonderful place. He had grown quite fond of Negi's classmates, and he could see why Negi enjoyed his teaching so much, the girls in his class were quite beautiful, and many of them, such as Ayaka, seemed very dedicated in helping Negi in any way possible.

At present, Jason was alone at Library Island searching through a number of Old texts, searching for his ancestor's book. When he first arrived a Mahora Academy he was amazed at the sheer quantity of books that the library had. He knew it was big, but never imagined it would be nearly this big.

'How ironic,' Jason thought to himself, 'that the library holding the sheer quantity of texts that I have been searching for could be the very thing preventing me from finding what I have been spending nearly my entire life searching f-'

He stopped in mid thought, there in his hands was an extremely old text titled A Journal of My Findings: Maxwell Macnamair. He couldn't believe it, after so many years of searching, here it was, his ancestor's text, all his findings on the World Crystal. Jason hesitated for a moment, still in shock, and then he slowly opened the book and read Maxwell's findings. The book contained vast information. How the World Crystal could only be used by someone of the Macnamair lineage. How the Crystal could transport you from one location to another almost instantaneously. But one particular piece of writing caught his eye. It stated: _Of all the World Crystal's powers the most remarkable one, I believe, is its ability to completely break through the fabric of space and time. In my short life, I have learned that by simply by holding the crystal, and stating the incantation, I could visit places no other mage around could ever visit, not without my help at least._ Jason read the incantation aloud, temporarily forgetting that the crystal was on his person. The crystal activated glowing a faint white, then it grew brighter and brighter, until it engulfed Jason completely. As the crystal's light faded Jason collapsed.

XOXOXO

Jason woke up some time later, but he was no longer at Library Island. He was in a vast field of crops and flowers. Something definitely wasn't right. "Where the hell am I? What happened?" he gazed down at the crystal attached to his wrist. "Oh crud, I forgot I was wearing the Crystal. Okay, calm down Jason, no need to panic. I just need to reactivate the crystal." Unfortunately, no matter how many time he repeated the spell, nothing happen. Then he read a small piece of text at the bottom of the page. It read: _Though the World Crystal holds a tremendous amount of power, after reciting that last spell, I found that it often takes a while before I can use the spell once again. Of course, many of the lesser transporting spells still work, due to the fact that they do not require a great deal of energy from the crystal._

Jason was shocked. "Oh great I'm stuck here until the crystal recharges, can this get any worse?"

Just as he finished that sentence he heard the sound of several horses coming across the hill. Atop the horses were several, "Knights? What the heck is going on?" The knights stopped in front of him, clearly surprised that they found someone out here in the field.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the feminine voice.

Jason was surprised, he recognized that voice. "Ayaka?"

The knight paused, and removed her helmet, letting her golden locks flow down, and revealing a young feminine face around the age of 15. "How do you know my name?"

XOXOXO

A/N: And that's chapter two. Please review, I'd love to receive some reviews.


	3. Welcome to Mahorida!

**Visiting New Worlds: Chapter 3**

By NegimaFan

A/N: This is where the story really starts. Many of the Negima girls will be OOC in my story due to the fact that's how my story runs. Also, I will be introducing in this chapter a pairing that I believe no one has ever done before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, but then again, neither do you.

XOXOXO

Jason was still dumbfounded by what was happening to him. Not long ago he was happily reading through his ancestor's text, now he was tied up, being forced to go with a troop of knights going to God-knows-where. What was even more shocking was that several of the knights looked exactly like Negi's students. He thought back to the events that happened shortly before he was captured.

XOXOXO

_Flashback_

"_I said how do you know who I am?" repeated Ayaka._

"_B-Because I am your teacher, along with Negi-san," Jason stated, clearly shocked by what was going on._

"_Negi? Teacher? I've never seen you before in my entire life," Ayaka said, for some reason, Jason's statement seemed to make her angry, and Jason did not want to anger any of the current girls in front of him. _

"_He's obviously lying," stated another one the knights, "Ayaka-sama, he could be dangerous."_

"_Indeed," another knight stated, "perhaps we should-"_

"_Enough, Makie-san, Akira-san, Yuna-san, I want to find out the truth before we do anything," Ayaka turned back to Jason, "now, TELL US WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!"_

_Jason was terrified, "M-My name's Jason Macnamair, I am a temporary teacher at Mahora Academy, I was researching on the secrets of my family heirloom, and I somehow ended up here. I am a mage from the U.S., I mean you no harm. Please don't tell anyone about my magic, if word got out that I was a mage, I would get in a lot of trouble, and magic's supposed to be secret."_

_Jason expected a great deal of questions and reactions from what he had just said to these girls, however, one emotion he was not expecting was laughter._

"_Wah, Ha, Ha, yeah magic's a big secret, I mean it's only known by the ENTIRE WORLD."_

"_Yeah, and I'm sure you're a teacher at school no one's ever heard of before, HAHAHA."_

"_(gasp)(wheeze)Seriously now, I can see your telling the truth about the family heirloom by the crystal on you and the book you're currently holding, however, you don't expect me to believe the rest of that crap do you?" stated Ayaka._

_Jason was shocked. "Magic is known by the entire world? The Magi openly serves the world community?"_

_Ayaka stared at him, clearly shocked by the question. "No," she stated, "The Magi openly RULE over the world community."_

"_WHAT? B-But the Magi would never oppress civilization they-"_

"_OPPRESS?" screamed Ayaka, "Don't you EVER insult the magical community, I have willingly served the magical community for years, and I have NEVER once regretted it. The only reason that the Magi rule over the world is because we mundanes cannot be trusted to be in control. Can you imagine the mess the world would be in if the magi weren't in control?"_

_Jason thought back to his own world, "Actually yes, I can." He suddenly realized what was going on, "This might seem odd, but I think I can explain what is going on. You notice the crystal I am holding?" They nodded. "This is known as the World Crystal, it has the power to bend the laws of Physics. I read a spell from my ancestor's book and it seems to have sent me to this alternate world where, if what you said is true, magic rules over the entire world. Until the Crystal recharges, it seems that I am stuck here."_

_The girls simply stared at him. Ayaka then stated, "Well it seems that if what YOU'RE saying is true, then you're coming with us, however, until we know that we can trust you, you will have to be tied up."_

"_WHAT? But-"_

"_No buts, you will remain tied up until it has been made by the council that you can be trusted."_

"_The council?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough, Jason-san," stated Makie._

_End Flashback_

XOXOXO

Now, here he was, along side several alternate versions of Negi's classmates, and he had no idea what this council was going to do to him. He did know one thing, though, this day was far from over for him.

"Well, here we are," said Yuna.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Why our home," stated Makie, "the greatest magical kingdom in existence, MAHORIDA."

"Once we finish with some business in the kingdom, we will take you to the council."

"What business do you have?"

"We promised to see some friends of ours before we returned to work," Ayaka stated, "It shouldn't take too long."

As they traveled through the kingdom, Jason noticed that the streets were not only filled with mundanes, but also magi, demons, and even what appeared to be the occasional robot.

'Amazing,' thought Jason, 'I've never seen a city before where people seemed to even tolerate the demon population, what sort of kingdom is this?'

"A-Ayaka-san," Jason heard a stutter and turned his head to see none other than Nodoka sitting there, a nervous expression on her face, "w-who's that with you?"

"Hello, Nodoka-san, this is Jason Macnamair-san, he is to accompany us to the council for questioning."

"Oh, H-Hello Jason-kun, may I ask as to why you a-are being questioned? You haven't h-hurt anyone, have you?"

"No, no, nothing like that, but my situation is a little complicated, and I really do not wish to talk about it right now," Jason stated, "though I am confident that I'll be out of this mess before I know it."

"W-well, then, when you are finished with the council, perhaps I can show you arou-"

"Nodoka!" a loud voice cried, running up to the girl, "where have you been? We were supposed to meet Yue ten minutes ago."

"HARUNA, I'm in the middle of SOMETHING," Nodoka yelled, her stuttering completely gone.

"What? Oh, I get it, your using that shy act of yours to get yourself a date with this guy."

Jason was shocked. "ACT?" He stated, "That was all an act?"

"Uh, yeah, you'd be surprised how many guys fall for that act, she must go through at least 2 or 3 boys a week, which she shouldn't be doing considering she already has a boyfriend."

"Humph," huffed Nodoka, clearly annoyed, "well, if he was around more, perhaps I wouldn't be flirting with all these boys."

"I'll keep that in mind," said a voice behind her, "how have you been Nodoka?"

"KOTARO," yelled Nodoka as she suddenly locked lips with the dog hanyou, "how are you?"

"Better, now that I'm with you," he stated. Once again, Jason was at a loss for words.

'First those girls in the knight outfits, then Nodoka, and now him? Who else is am I going to meet that has a different personality from what I remember from my own world?' thought Jason, clearly shocked at the events he had witnessed.

"Ayaka?" Jason, once again turned around to see Ayaka face-to-face with Asuna.

"Asuna," stated the blond girl. Jason prepared himself for the inevitable fight, but it never came, instead, "How are you?" she embraced the red-head in a tight hug.

"I'm great, it's wonderful to see you again," replied Asuna, who was returning the hug with enthusiasm.

"There's Ayaka and Asuna for you, the best of friends," stated Makie.

'Friends?' Jason thought, "Uh, I see, um, do they ever fight?"

"Fight? Are you kidding? Those two have been friends since before I knew Ayaka, and never once have I ever seen them fight."

"I'll see you later Asuna, I have so much to tell you, but first I must take this man to the council," Ayaka then proceeded back to her horse.

Before that, however, Asuna gave Ayaka one last embrace and said, "See you soon, then."

Jason's thoughts were swirling, 'Of all the things I have seen so far, that one takes the cake.' He then proceed with the knights to go in front of the council and plead his case. 'It's going to be a long day,' he thought.

XOXOXO

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 3. Yes, Jason, is in an alternate universe and yes I put in a Nodoka/Kotaro pairing. I think they are cute together, and I can't forget the hilarious set of events these two had in book 5 of the series. Anyways, I need your help; I'm introducing a new OC in the next chapter who is crucial to the plot, and I need ideas for names. So, please give me any ideas you have for a good name for my character. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Mahorida Elites, Enter Mana

**Visiting New Worlds: Chapter 4**

By NegimaFan

A/N: In this chapter, some more of Negi's students are introduced, and some of them are a little OOC, also a few of the other magical kingdoms are introduced. I hope my readers are enjoying my story so far, I am putting a lot of effort into it. Also, this is the chapter where my newest OC is introduced.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Jason was quite nervous, and for good reason too. He was trapped in an alternate world where magic ruled and, apparently, many of Negi's classmates and friends from his world not only existed here, but also had different personalities. Nodoka, for one, was an obvious flirt with the boys. Kotaro, he learned, didn't take fighting quite as seriously and he enjoyed taking time off to go on dates with girls, namely Nodoka. But the biggest surprise of all for Jason was finding out that Ayaka and Asuna were not only obvious friends, but also they got along perfectly, and never seemed to bicker. He also learned that Asuna was not loud and brash as she was in his world. Apparently, she's very quiet and reserved, and Ayaka was one of the few people that she talks to. Now he was to be taken to the center of the kingdom of Mahorida so he could explain himself to the council and, hopefully, earn their trust.

As Jason looked around the kingdom, it became increasingly obvious to him that the location of Mahorida was the same as that of Mahora Academy. For one, much of the mundane population, he noticed, would bare a striking resemblance to the students and teachers he saw running everyday at Mahora Academy. The second clue was that the kingdom crest was almost identical to that of the crest of Mahora Academy. But the third clue, the most important of all, was that the famed World Tree also existed here, in the same geometric location as in his own world. Jason knew that this is where Mahora Academy stands in his world, but he cannot help but wonder what happened to make this world so different from his world.

XOXOXO

"Well, here it is, the home of our glorious leader, as well as the meeting place for the council," stated Ayaka. Jason noticed a great deal of admiration in her voice when she said 'glorious leader,' clearly, she was very devoted to whoever rules over this kingdom.

"So this is where I'll be questioned?"

"Affirmative," stated Akira in a monotone voice, "you shall be questioned as soon as Ayaka and I assemble the council. Makie, Yuna, keep an eye on him."

Makie and Yuna nodded while the other two went off to alert the council. "So," Jason stated, trying to break the silence, "are the council members friendly?"

"Somewhat," Yuna stated, "Some of the members, like Ayaka-san, can be quite tough on those who pose a possible threat to the kingdom, while other members, such as Takahata-sama, can be quite lenient towards those who seem to want to help, even if they have shown to be a danger in the past."

'So Takahata is here as well, maybe this won't be so ba-' but Jason stopped in mid-thought as he remembered something else Yuna had stated. "Ayaka is one of the council members?"

Makie nodded, "Yep, she's been on the council since her father retired from his post."

"B-But someone so young on a council, don't they need to be older?"

Makie shook her head. "No, in fact Ayaka-sama's not even the youngest member, Kotaro-san is."

Jason felt his jaw slack for a moment before he replied, "H-He's on the council as well? Anyone else that I've met today that I should be aware of?"

The two knights looked at each other before Makie replied, "Well, you haven't met this particular member of the council, but you have met his adopted daughter."

This surprised Jason, "And this person is?"

"Asuna-san's adoptive father, Cridius Williamson."

"Asuna has an adoptive father in this world?"

"This world? Makie-san, what is this lunatic talking about?" came a voice behind him.

Jason whirled around. Standing their where some of the strongest girls he remembered from Negi's class, Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei, and, this one surprised him, Zazie Rainyday. "Uh, um, heh heh."

Mana looked at him with a killer look in her eyes, "Hey, I asked you something, what was that crap you were talking about?"

"Uh, well, you s-"

"Mana," Makie stated, "this guy claims that he comes from another world, he never even heard of the kingdom of Mahorida before today."

"Really?" asked Ku Fei, "That's so cool, have you met other versions of us?"

Jason calmed down at this point, at least Ku Fei and Mana seemed similar to what he remembered, even if Mana can be quite scary, "Yes, actually I am all you girls teacher in my world, at-"

But he was cut off by Mana, "Yeah, sure you are, what could possibly teach us, how panic and flee from battle?"

At this point, Jason's temper began to rise. Sure, he might not have a lot of potential or talent, in fact he was almost as bad at spells as Takahata was(A/N: in the manga, Takahata was a magic school dropout because he couldn't recite spells), but he was quite good with a sword, hell he was an apprentice to Eishun Konoe. "Look, I may not be the greatest mage on earth, but if I wasn't tied up and I had my sword, I could easily kick your ass!"

This hit a nerve in Mana, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? NO ONE THREATENS A MEMBER OF THE MAHORIDA ELITES!" She raised a gun to his head.

"MANA, Stop," screamed Kaede, "it's your fault for starting this argument, you were the one who insulted him when he was simply explaining himself."

Mana snorted, "The idiot should know better than to insult someone who is clearly stronger than them."

Jason felt a twinge of anger, then he had an idea, "Tell you what, if I get out of this mess, we'll have our fight, then we can see who is really stronger."

Mana thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Fine, if you get out of this mess, we'll set a date for our match." She then proceeded to leave with the rest of the 'elites'.

'Man what is her problem,' though Jason, "Anyway, Makie-san, you were saying something about Asuna's adoptive father?"

"Oh, yeah, Cridius-sama has served the Kingdom of Mahorida for as long as the council has been in existence, he was one of the founding members. After Asuna's father died when she was five, Cridius-sama took her in and taught her sword skills, she really is quite good with a blade."

Jason was shocked beyond belief, "So, Asuna-san has a family? That's wonderful."

Makie looked at him questioningly, "Does Asuna-san not have a family in your world?"

Jason shook his head, "No, she never had a father figure." 'Well, none she can remember anyway,' He thought, remembering Takahata's sensei, Gateau.

"That's too bad, does she at least have someone who looks after her?" asked Yuna.

"Yes, she does, the Dean Konoe actually."

Yuna gasped, "You know the Konoe family?"

Jason nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was an apprentice to Eishun Konoe-sama."

Makie's jaw dropped in shock, "Jason, I'm not sure how well known the Konoe family is in your world, but here the Konoe family is one of the most powerful royal families in existence, heck, they are the rulers of the Entire Kansai Kingdom!"

Oddly enough, this did not really surprise Jason, "actually the Konoe family rules over Kansai nation in my world a well. So, I assume there are eight kingdoms?" remembering Japan was split into eight regions in his world, and assumed that those eight regions were eight kingdoms in this world.

Yuna shook her head, "No, there were once nine, but after a brutal war over 50 years ago, Japan was reduce to two primary kingdoms, the Kansai Kingdom, ruled by the Konoe family, and the Kanto Kingdom, ruled by the Sakura family until about 30 years ago."

"What happened 30 years ago?"

"A group of Demon traitors attacked and killed the entire Sakura family. After their deaths, the Goodman family, the royal stewards to the Sakura family, took over, their daughter, Takane D. Goodman, has been in power for about 3 years now since her father stepped down."

"I…see. Wait! What about Mahorida? You said there were only two kingdoms after the war, but isn't this a kingdom of Japan as well?"

"There were only two primary kingdoms until about 17 years ago when-"

"Makie-san, Yuna-san," Akira yelled, returning to their location, "It's time for Jason-san to face the council."

"But Akira-san," Yuna stated, "we were just about to tell Jason-san about-"

"Later, he needs to go to the council now."

"Of course, Akira-san," stated Jason.

XOXOXO

The council was enormous, the inside of the building was built similar to a courthouse, it was a circular design, with several layers of seats rising up, and one large seat in the center obviously meant for the leader of the council, which was currently empty. As Jason looked around, Jason recognized several of the faces of the council members. Some were teachers at Mahora Academy, including Takahata, Seruhiko, and even Shizune. Some were Negi's students in his world, including Ayaka, Chizuru, Misora, and, surprisingly, Evangeline. Eva seemed very similar to the Eva from his world, with one exception, she did not seem at all angry with the people around her. In fact she almost looked, happy. There were also several people he did not recognize. One person, in particular, stood out. He had a rough, yet gentle, demeanor and he carried an enormous sword on his back(A/N: Think Auron from FFX crossed with Zabuza from Naruto). Judging from what Yuna and Makie told him, Jason guessed that he must be Cridius.

"Where is he," said Evangeline, "it's not like him to be late."

"I'm sure there must be a logical explanation," stated Ayaka, "maybe he had something he needed to take care of before he came here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm just guessing."

"Really? Well he better get here soon or-"

"Or What, Eva-chan?" came a voice from behind her.

"Your lordship," stated several council members as they bowed to him.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Jason never took his eyes off the ruler, he couldn't believe who it was, "Negi?"

XOXOXO

A/N: Here's Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, it may take a few days for me to get out chapter 5, as I have a lot of work to do in the next few days, but don't worry, I'll get back to writing this fic as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. The Council's Decision

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 5**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry I took so long, it's been a long week for me. Anyway, here's Chapter 5 of "Visiting New Worlds." Before I get back to Jason's meeting with the council, I am going to answer any possible future questions about what's happening at Mahora Academy after Jason's mysterious appearance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, but then again, neither do you.

XOXOXO

_Back at Mahora Academy_

It had been several hours, and there was still no sign of Jason anywhere. Negi was worried. While Jason was known for packing up and leaving without a moments notice, he never left anyplace without at least saying one last goodbye to his friends. 'Jason,' thought Negi, 'what happened to you?'

_Flashback_

_The academy teachers where worried. When they felt a powerful Magical surge coming from Library Island Takahata, Dean Konoe, and Negi immediately rushed to the scene. Library Island seemed untouched; nothing was out of place except for one area of the library that was completely scattered with books. Negi, however, was shocked by this scene, especially when Nodoka told him that Jason had gone to work there not long ago._

"_Where could he have gone?" asked Negi, clearly worried._

"_He couldn't have left the academy, our sensors would have picked up his magical aura passing the magical barriers," stated Takahata._

"_Unless, of course, he didn't __have__ to pass the magical barriers," answered the headmaster._

"_But how what else could ha-" Negi stopped mid-sentence, "the book."_

"_What?" asked Takahata._

"_The Book! Jason's ancestor's book he must have finally found it. Headmaster-sama, didn't you once tell me that the World Crystal was rumored to be able to transport people across great distances almost instantaneously?"_

_The Headmaster simply stood their, taking in everything that was being told to him. "My god, he found it, after all these years, he actually found it." The headmaster's face turned from shock to worry, "Negi, I once knew Maxwell's son. Though he had no idea where his uncle hid his father's journal, he did know that his father used to tell him stories of his traveling to other worlds. Of course, no one believed him, but still, if those stories were true-"_

"_Headmaster," Negi stated, "are you saying Jason may very well be in another world?"_

_The Headmaster nodded, "Yes, Negi, and if that's the case, only Jason is capable of bringing himself back."_

"_Wait, a minute, Headmaster-sama, if you knew all this, why didn't you ever tell Jason-san?"_

"_Because,…I didn't want to get his hopes up."_

_End Flashback_

Negi sat atop the World Tree looking out at the sunset as he took in the day's events. "Jason-san," Negi stated, "wherever you are, I hope you are safe, and enjoying yourself."

XOXOXO

Back with Jason in Mahorida 

'Man, I don't think I have been more scared for my life than I am right now,' thought Jason, nervous about what this council does to 'potentially dangerous' outsiders.

While these thoughts were swimming through Jason's head, some peculiar thoughts were being processed by Negi. 'Hmm,' thought Negi, 'this man claims to have no idea where he is, or anything about Mahorida, yet he already seems to know not only my name, but the names of many of my friends and aids, and yet, he seems to act as if he knows nothing about them at the same time, like knowing who a certain person is, and yet being completely surprised by how they act, could what Ayaka-chan and Akira-san have told me be true?'

Flashback 

"_Ayaka-chan," Negi asked, "are you telling me that this man claims to be from another world, a world where he is a teacher to you girls, and that the world he comes from hides the existence of magic from the mundanes?"_

"_From what he has told us, Negi-sama, that seems to be the case," stated Ayaka._

"_Negi-sama," Akira spoke, "I must interject, we nothing of this man, he may very well being lying to us!"  
_

"_I am not one to judge people so hastily, Akira-san, from what you and Ayaka-san have told me, this Jason-san seems to show no sign of hostility, therefore, I believe he deserves a chance to explain himself in front of the council."_

"_Normally, I would agree with you Negi-sama, but under the current circumstances-"_

"_Enough!" Negi cried, "We will not have this discussion again Akira-san; I will not allow a few rumors of rouge mages attempting to overthrow the magical kingdoms of the world keep me from being a fair and just leader."_

"_Y-yes, Negi-sama, I apologize," mumbled Akira, clearly ashamed at her outburst._

_Negi smiled, "It's quite alright, Akira-chan, I know that you are just looking out for me, and I greatly appreciate it." Akira blushed slightly from hearing this._

"_Ayaka-chan."_

"_Yes, Negi-sama?"_

"_Assemble the council."_

"_Of course Negi-sama."_

End Flashback 

Though Negi stated that he was sure this traveler meant no harm, he was quite worried that he might be wrong. Though he would never admit it, these rumors of a brigade of dark mages conspiring against the magical kingdoms scarred him to no ends. He prayed that they were just rumors.

"Jason-san," Negi asked, "you have stated to my knights that you have never set foot in the magical kingdom of Mahorida, and yet to seem to know a great deal of our names already, how is this possible, are we to believe that you're REALLY from another world?" At this many of the council members looked shocked.

"Another world?" asked Takahata.

"Negi-sama," stated Cridius, "are you saying that he seems to know a great deal about many of us already, and yet he has never even heard of this place?"

"From what I have been told, yes," stated Negi.

"Preposterous," stated Kotaro, "there could be a million reasons how he already knows about us, hell, the Mahorida Elites are idolized across the country."

"Even so," stated Negi, "I believe a test is order."

"Test? What sort of test?" asked Shizune.

"Well, if he knows so much about us already, lets hear what he has to say about us, Jason-san, based on what you know of the people from you're world, and not what you have learned about us since you came hear, how would you describe us?"

Jason paused, he a great deal about Negi's class, as well as several of the magical teachers at Mahora Academy, he prayed at least some of the people here where similar to the people from his world, or he was in trouble. "Well," he began, "for starters Ayaka-san has an obviously large crush on Negi, and she is often known for swooning over him all the time."

Ayaka blushed at this, "Sw-swoon? I do not 'swoon' over Negi-sama like a fangirl; I treat him with the utmost respect."

"But I'm right about the crush, aren't I?" At this Ayaka blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I thought so, anyway, from what I remember about Evangeline, she holds a grudge against Negi for what his father did to her all those years ago when he put her under that curse-"

"Curse? Nagi-san never put me under any curse, and I would never hold a grudge against one the few people who ever showed me any kindness-"

"What about me, Eva-chan?" Negi asked.

Evangeline blushed. "I-I was getting to that," she stated, "anyway, granted I was a bit upset with him when he didn't return the feelings I had for him, though I could never hate him, or Negi-kun for that matter, he's been just as nice to me as his father was." She then promptly smiled at Negi.

Jason sweatdropped, 'I this really Evangeline?' he thought. "Well, from what I remember about Asuna-san, she had a very short temper, was loud and always spoke her mind, and she often took her frustration out on Negi."

Asuna simply stood there stunned, "W-What? I WOULD NEVER HARM A HAIR ON NEGI-SAMA'S HEAD the Kagurazaka family has always served the Springfield family, and another thing," her head was drooping at this point, "I only wish I was as confident and outspoken as you described me, but I'm not."

Cridius looked at Asuna with concern. He then turned to Jason angrily and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAUGHTER!"

Jason was terrified, "I-I'm sorry, you asked me what I know about these girls and I simply-"

"Enough," Cridius stated, "you come in here, you make these ridiculous claims about coming from another world, and then you insult my daughter and her friends, after everything that you have done, I believe that you should-"

"Stay," Negi interjected.

The council members then turned to him as Cridius stated, "WHAT?"

"He should stay, he did exactly what I asked of him, and he described the girls from what he knew from his. If he were trying to fool us, wouldn't it have made more sense to use the information he learned while traveling the streets with the knights?" At this, everyone paused.

"So, he really is telling the truth?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, hasn't he Nodoka-chan?"

"Yes, Negi-sama," Nodoka stated as she came out from the shadows, "I read his mind and he is telling the truth, he really is from another world."

Negi then smiled as he turned to Jason, "Jason-san, as an apology for my doubts, and for having to invade your privacy, I offer you hospitality until you are able to return home. I normally do not use mind-reading at these meetings, and I never allow Nodoka to use them on my fellow council members, but I am afraid that a case such as this required me to use these measures to ensure that you meant us no harm."

At this, Jason simply grinned, "I understand."

"That's my girl for ya, beauty and brains," Kotaro yelled. Nodoka blushed at the comment.

"Well, if no one objects," there was a silent pause to ensure there were no objections, "very well then, this meeting is adjourned."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He then asked, "Um, Negi, where do I go now?"

"Oh, sorry," stated, "Asuna-san,"

"Yes, Negi-sama?"

"Please show Jason-san to one of the guest rooms."

"As you command, your highness, come Jason-san," she then proceeded to take Jason to the room where he would be staying.

XOXOXO

Later that Night, in dark alley, two lone figures were talking 

"Well, how did the trial go?"

"Not as we had hoped, the council did not banish him as planned."

"No matter, this makes little difference; the plan will go ahead as scheduled."

"Really? But what if he interferes? With him around, the knights will be extra cautious to ensure their precious 'Negi-kun' is safe from harm."

"Heh, perhaps we can 'persuade' this new visitor to help us, with his power of being able to travel to different worlds, perhaps it works on a smaller scale, like say, from the outside of the palace to the inside."

The other dark figure grinned, "Yeah, and then I can finally gut Nagi's son with this," brandishing a large sword, "and end the Springfield line once and for all."

"And Mahorida shall FINALLY belong to us, just as it should." They both began to laugh maniacally.

XOXOXO

A/N: Well, there's chapter five for you, I hope you enjoyed it. Who do think the two figures are? They're bad news I can tell you that. Looks like Jason is in for quite a few surprise along the way. In the next chapter, I'll be introducing the royalty of the two other primary kingdoms of Japan, as well as some more history on the origin of the kingdom of Mahorida, I look forward to writing the next chapter in my story. Also, with college projects and finals coming up soon, my updates are going to be coming up more slowly. The good news is, once this semester is over, I'll be able to dedicate more time to this story. Well, until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Founding of Mahorida, Negi's Past

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 6**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, college has been killer these past few weeks. The good news is, once the semester's over I can concentrate more on this fic. Also, I thought you should know, Chao will not be in this dimension, since magic has been revealed, so I am thinking of adding an OC that will be Satomi's scientific partner as well as her boyfriend, what do you think of the idea? Well, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, and neither do you. Unless you're Ken Akamatsu who's reading this fic, in which case THANK YOU FOR READING!

XOXOXO

Jason paced around the room, taking in everything he had learned today. These girls were not the same girls he knew from Mahora Academy. True, many of them were very similar in personality, however, they were at the same time very different. What he did not know was why this world was so different from his own. As he was deep in thought, someone knocked on his door, "May I come in?"

Jason looked up, "Yes."

The door opened to reveal none other than Chachamaru, dressed in a maid's uniform, "Are you hungry? My master asked that I bring you something to eat."

"Really? I wouldn't expect Evangeline to be concerned about whether or not I was in need of food."

"Eva-san? She's not my master, to be quite honest she scares me a little."

Jason's eye twitched slightly, 'I should have expected that,' he thought, 'after all, I've been wrong about all the other girl's here, why should my assumptions about Chachamaru be any different.' He then asked "So, who is your master then?"

She then…blushed? 'Wait a minute,' thought Jason, 'I thought robots couldn't emulate emotions.'

"My master," Chachamaru stated, "is Negi-sama."

"Why does this not surprise me? How did come into serving Negi anyways?"

"Well my mother, Satomi, gave me to Negi-sama to prove her loyalty to him as well as to Mahorida, though I am a robot, Negi-sama has always treated me as if I were a real person, and for that, I am eternally grateful to him."

Jason chuckled, "Good for you, and thanks for the food."

"My pleasure, is there anything else that you need?"

"No I'm fine- Wait! There is something you can do, can you tell me about how magic came to rule and why Negi was made the ruler of this kingdom?"

"Certainly, about 120 years ago, the magical community began to realize that mundanes were becoming too powerful too quickly. It was calculated that, at the rate things were going, it would soon result in a world war for power with the mundane community. The heads of the magical community then deemed it necessary that, in order to avoid such a catastrophe, they would have to control the mundanes before they became a danger to themselves. That is how the great Magical War began."

"Wait, they went to war…to prevent war?"

"Yes, it may seem contradictory, but they knew it was necessary in order to prevent the massive onslaught expected if mundanes continued to go at war with themselves. It took nearly ten years, but the magical community eventually won. The many countries of the world were then put under the rule of a number of powerful magical families. Japan, for instance, was put under the rule of the Dargona family."

Jason was confused, "Wait, I thought Japan was split up into territories."

"Not originally. In the beginning, the entire country of Japan was put under the rule of Camelia Dargona. For ten years, everything seemed to be going well, until Camelia grew power hungry, and threatened to go to war in order to gain control over more territories. She was overthrown, and then the entire Dargona family was banished. The country of Japan was then split into nine kingdoms. For fifty years the world was a peace, then IT happened."

"What happened?"

"A Massive Army of Demons came to our world, and they went to war with Japan. No one knows who summoned them, however, nearly all of the magical ruling families were killed, and the main kingdom of Japan was left in ruins. After the war ended, the world council made a deal with the demon empire in order to prevent such a catastrophe from happening again. The world council gave the demons the freedom to live in our world if they agreed to live in peace with the magical community. The results were better than we had hoped, more than 80 of the demon empire agreed to the deal, though some did not wish to associate with humans and refused. The country of Japan was then split into two primary kingdoms, the Kansai Kingdom and the Kanto Kingdom."

"So, how did this kingdom come to be?"

"Well, 17 years ago, The Crimson Wing, led by the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield, came to Japan to settle a dispute between the two kingdoms of Japan. Ever since the Sakura family massacre there had been a constant tension between the Kanto and Kansai kingdoms. Nagi's team came upon the ruins of the once main kingdom of Japan. Now, Nagi was a well respected mage, and he was often asked to take over a number of magical kingdoms, however, he decided instead on starting his own. Two years later, the kingdom of Mahorida was born. Due to Nagi's world-renowned fame, Mahorida grew in power and in size very quickly. For nearly five years Nagi ruled over Mahorida, but then a great tragedy struck the kingdom."

"What happened to Nagi?"

Chachamaru shook her head, "It wasn't Nagi-sama. I hear Asuna-san told you of how the Kagurazaka family has served the Springfield family for generations. Well, a little over ten years ago, Asuna-san's father, Ashun Kagurazaka, was heavily injured in the line of duty by a dark mage that had infiltrated the castle. Ashun-san was heavily cursed in the battle and there was no known way to cure him of the curse. Nagi-sama went out to find a means to break the curse. That was the last anyone ever saw of him. Ashun died not long after that, and Cridius-sama adopted Asuna, he cares very deeply for the girl."

"I, see, and what of Negi-san?"

"Well that's the thing, no one new that Nagi-sama was expected to be a father soon. You see, in order to protect Negi, he was taken into hiding until he was older, so he was sent to live with his uncle and-(A/N: This is getting to be little long winded, so I am going to skip this part, seeing as both Negis childhoods were exactly the same, both were attacked by demons at a young age, and both still received their father's staff) - he then graduated the academy at the mere age of eight. It was then that Cridius-sama came to Mahorida and told him of his lineage(A/N: he knew who his father was, he just didn't know that he was a magical ruler). He asked if Negi would be willing to take up the thrown. Negi accepted, saying that he would do his best to make Mahorida the most powerful kingdom on earth. It has been two years since that day, and the entire kingdom of Mahorida loves Negi-sama as our leader. He has done a wonderful job as our ruler, his father would be proud."

Jason was stunned, "So you're telling me that Negi-san's father built this kingdom from the ground up?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so there's still a chance that Negi's father is still alive."

"It is possible, though as I have stated, no one else has seen Nagi-sama in over ten years."

"I see, well, thank-you for the information Chachamaru-san. I need to alone now, this was a lot to take in at once."

"Of course," she stated bowing.

"One question, though, how did you learn all of this?"

She looked up, "Though I do not serve Eva-san, I have worked with her on a number of occasions. She thought I should know more about the magical world, as well as more about whom I was serving." She then left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was certainly something, to think that all of this happened because the magical community feared that the mundanes were growing too powerful. Of course, that's how all wars are formed, fear."

XOXOXO

Negi was concerned, there had been more reports of rouge demons attacking near the outskirts of Mahorida. Also, scouts from Kansai reported rumors of a group of dark mages congregating somewhere in Japan. To top it all off, now he had this Jason Macnamair to deal with. Though he believed he meant no harm, several members of the council were still a little wary about trusting him so soon. One of those members, Yue Ayase, one of his most trusted advisors, was currently speaking to him on the subject, along with her aid, Haruna.

"Negi-sama, I do not wish to question your judgment, but is it wise to trust this Jason-san so quickly?"

"I know his story seems odd, but Nodoka-chan scanned his mind, and showed no evil intents whatsoever, are you saying that you doubt Nodoka-chan's abilities?"

At this, Yue's eye twitched slightly, "Perhaps."

At this, Negi sighed. Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka had been good friends since before he knew them, though at times Yue seemed to show hints of jealousy towards Nodoka.

All three, though they did not have a whole lot of raw magical power, were excellent mages who helped Negi maintain the order of the kingdom of Mahorida. From what he read from their files, they had all graduated from the magical academy the same year. Haruna was well known not only for her stealth abilities, she was also an excellent wielder of fire magic. Yue was well known for her wind spells, and had knowledge of a fair number of them by the age of 11. Nodoka, however, was another case entirely. Though she had no more magical power than the rest of them, she was viewed as a prodigy by not only her teachers but also by her peers. She was one of the most respected masters of water and ice spells of her generation, which is why she graduated from the academy with top marks. She was also a well known flirt with the boys, she had even tried her shy act on Negi, and it would have worked, had Haruna not, as she put it, ruined the moment. Yue was easily the quietest of three, but she was also the wisest of them. Negi had quickly come to realize how much of genius Yue really was, even though her grades from the academy had not shown it. That was why Negi believed she would make an excellent advisor, and Negi was right.

"Yue," Haruna stated, "let's not start that again."

"What again? I am merely stating that people make mistakes."

"Of course you are, Yue. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, did any of those boys I set you up with catch your eye."

"No, Haruna, I wish you would stop setting me up on these blind dates, I'll find the right guy for me on my own."

"Yue-san," Negi stated, "let's get back to the matter at hand, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Negi-sama, the princesses from Kanto and Kansai will be arriving in the morning. We will then be discussing how to deal with these rumors of dark mages in Japan."

"Thank-you, Yue-san, I think I will be heading off to bed now."

"Negi?" Negi turned to see Asuna standing there in her robe, she had clearly just come from the bathhouse, and she had look of concern on her face.

"Is there something wrong Asuna-san?"

"Have you seen Cridius-sama anywhere, I'm getting worried, no one has seen him since the council meeting earlier today."

Negi shook his head, "I am sorry Asuna-san I haven't. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll turn up eventua-" he was stopped mid-sentence by a large, resounding boom. As they turned there heads they saw Cridius standing there, soaked to the bone. He looked like he had been out in the rain for hours, which he probably was. "Cridius-sama, we were just talking about you, where have you been?"

"Out patrolling Negi-sama, there have been a number of reports about those rouge mages being somewhere in the city."

"Tou-san," Asuna cried, "if you keep this up you'll make yourself sick, please, I don't want to lose you too."

Cridius looked at her, his eyes full of concern. It was rare that Asuna called her 'Tou-san,' and he hated making the girl he saw as his daughter worry over him. He then walked over to her, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Asuna-chan, your Tou-san isn't going anywhere for a long time."

Asuna smiled at him and then proceeded to give him a tight hug saying, "You better not."

Negi smiled at the scene, "Cridius-sama, why don't you take a few days off?"

Cridius shook his head, "Not until everything is settled, I made a promise to your father that I would look after you and I intend to keep that promise."

"Very well, make sure to get plenty rest of then, we're going to need it for tomorrow."

Cridius smiled, "Agreed, those princesses can be quite a handful at times."

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 6 for you. I thought I should explain on why this world is so different, as well as why Negi was made the ruler. In the next chapter, more of Negi's girls are introduced, as well as the princesses of the Kansai and Kanto Kingdoms. Just a few more days and college will be over, then I can concentrate more on this fic. Until then, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Princesses Arrival

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 7**  
By NegimaFan

A/N: With College finally over for now, I can concentrate more on my fanfiction. Unfortunately, at the end of this month, I have to take some summer courses so I am going to be busy for a while. Until then, I will continue to write more of my fanfiction. In this chapter, I will be introducing my third OC. Since Chao isn't in this dimension, he will be taking Chao's place as Satomi's lab partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Jason woke up the next day feeling remarkably refreshed. Despite all the problems he had faced yesterday, and all of the thoughts that had been swimming through his head, it was still one of the best night's sleeps he had in a while. 'I have to admit,' he thought to himself, 'these people sure know how to live in comfort.'

He then heard a light tapping on the door, "Jason-san, are you decent?"

"Uh, yes, who, may I ask, am I speaking to?"

"Chizuru Naba," she replied as the door opened to reveal a young woman in very 'suggestive' clothing.

Jason blushed slightly, "Um, Chizuru-san, what's with the outfit?" 

"Oh, you like it?" she asked, as began to pose in her clothing, making Jason blush even more, "I hope Negi-kun likes it too, he's so cute, and I love how embarrassed he gets whenever I bathe with him."

"You bathe with him?"

"Of course, I am Negi-kun's personal maid. I have been taking care of him and looking after him since he came here two years ago. Though he is a great leader, a genius, and a powerful mage, he is still just a child. I make it my job to make sure that Negi-kun doesn't get too overwhelmed, and that he has some fun every now and then. Also, I make it my job to ensure that Negi-kun bathes every single day." She grinned slightly at this last statement.

Jason groaned, 'Great, this Chizuru is somehow even crazier and more perverted than the Chizuru from my world. To top it all off, she has a huge crush on Negi.'

"Well then," said Chizuru, snapping Jason out of his thoughts, "shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Uh, sure," he and Chizuru then went down to the dining area.

XOXOXO

Jason was in awe at the sheer size of the dining area. Several small tables were stationed around the room, while a massive rectangular table sat in the center of the room. It looked like it could easily seat over a hundred people comfortably. The table, he saw, had a magical enchantment on it so that you could talk to someone on the far end of the table without straining your voice. As Jason looked around, he noticed that seated at the table were nearly all the girls he met yesterday, as well as many of the council members. Asuna and Ayaka were conversing with each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Nodoka was whispering things into Kotaro's ear, making Kotaro blush more and more as time passed. Chizuru was showing off her outfit to Negi, only to have Negi blush and nearly pass out from the sight. Then Jason noticed two faces he didn't see yesterday. One of them he recognized as Satomi, the other was a boy that looked to be about 15, with Jet-black hair, and a body that seem to covered with either mechanical devices or machine oil. The man looked in his direction.

"Ah, you must be Jason-san, sit down, I wanted to speak with you." Jason then promptly sat down next to him, clearly perplexed.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. This is my girlfriend, and scientific partner, Satomi. My name is Ryo Yamitori. We're researchers and mechanists who specialize in the many fields of science, particularly robotics."

"In other words, we are financed by Negi-sama to design and build new machines to help with the development of this city," Satomi stated.

"Interesting, you know, I would have expected Chao Lingshen to be your scientific partner of all people."

Satomi was confused, "Chao Lingshen? Who's she?"

Jason was surprised, "Uh, never mind, it's not important." 'Did Chao never exist here?' He remembered Negi telling him of Chao's attempt to reveal magic to the world. She had said to Negi that it would help avert something in the future. 'I guess since magic has been revealed in this world, she had no reason to return to the past.'

"Master," Jason looked up to see Chachamaru conversing with Negi, "they have arrived."

"Wonderful, send them in Chachamaru-san."

"At once, master." She then proceeded to leave the dining area.

"What was that about? Who's here?" asked Jason.

"The princesses to the Kingdoms of Kanto and Kansai. Well, the one of the Kansai kingdom is a princess, but the leader of the Kanto kingdom still considers herself a princess even though she is the one in power since her father stepped down. She thinks calling herself a princess makes her sound younger, even though she is only 18."

"Well, why are they coming here?"

"To discuss some…issues that have troubling the kingdoms of Japan."

At this point, the doors opened to reveal a large assortment of people guarding two elegantly dressed women who were obviously the princesses. One he recognized as Konoka Konoe, who was flanked by none other than Setsuna Sakurazaki. Setsuna looked very similar to the Setsuna from his own world; only this one seemed even more serious. She wore a stoic expression on her face, unnerving, unflinching. Jason wondered if was even possible for her to smile. She didn't seem at all like the slightly overreacting, good-hearted Setsuna from his world, however, she obviously was just as overprotective as the Setsuna he knew.

"Ojou-sama, are you all right? You seem a little tired."

"I'm fine, Sec-chan, I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten anything today."

Jason the turned his head to the other princess, and even though he already knew who to expect, it was still surprising to him. It was Takane Goodman, dressed in all black. She was flanked by two people, one which he recognized as a young mage from Mahora called Megumi Natsumi (AKA: Nutmeg). The other, surprisingly, was Gandolfini, whom he remembered being a mage teacher at Mahora Academy.

"Takane-sama, why did you not bring Amber-san with you? She enjoys coming to Mahorida with you," Negi asked politely. 

"She fell ill a few days ago, Negi-sama, though she is expected to make a full recovery," replied Takane.

"Well, that's wonderful news. We'll be discussing the arrangements after breakfast. Until then, please enjoy the food."

"Ah, this looks wonderful, Satsuki-san certainly went all out today didn't she?"

Jason wasn't surprised, "Well, that doesn't surprise me, the Satsuki I knew always was a wonderful cook," he said to Ryo.

Gandolfini looked in Jason's direction, "Who the hell are you?"

Jason then realized he may have just made a serious blunder, and he mentally cursed himself for speaking up, "Um, I'm, uh-"

"His name's Jason Macnamair, he claims to be from another world," Yue spoke up.

"Another world?" asked Setsuna, "Is this a joke? Negi-sama, you offer hospitality to some unknown person at a time like this, when-"

"Now Setsuna, I assure you he means us no harm, we've checked, actually in the world he claims he is from, he says it contains different versions of ourselves."

Takane snorted, "am I supposed to believe that he is from another magical kingdom version of Mahorida?"

"No, apparently, in his world, magic was never even revealed to the mundane community."

At this, the visitors from Kansai and Kanto were silent. Then Konoka spoke up, "Really? Gee I wonder what our lives would be like if we had to hide our magic."

Takane was shocked, "You actually believe him? This shrimp of a man? This-"

"Hey!" Jason yelled, "Nobody, and I mean nobody makes fun of my height. Not even some stuck up short tempered-" at this point Gandolfini had him slammed against the wall.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut in the future."

"U-Understood."

"Gandolfini," Negi yelled, "stop this! I already told you he means us no harm, so please, let's just have something to eat and then get on with the meeting."

"I-If you'll excuse me, Negi-sama, I think I'll take my food somewhere else."

"I understand, and I apologize for what has happened here, and for what I said, I had no right to tell them about you if you didn't wish for them to know."

"Thank-you. I think I'll be going now."

XOXOXO

_Later_

"So, what news do you bring from the Kansai Kingdom?" Negi asked.

"Well," Konoka stated, "from what our scouts have reported, numerous mages have been scouring the area attempting to recruit more to their cause. Thankfully, not many seem interested in joining."

"The Kanto Kingdom," Takane stated, "has reported a number of isolated incidents involving some rouge demons attacking some of the villages near the outskirts of the kingdom, but there seems to be no motive, well none that we can see anyway."

"I see," Negi sighed, "so it is true, there is a group of rouge mages plotting against the kingdoms of Japan. Do we have any leads on who's behind this?"

Setsuna shook her head, "None, no names, no markings, we don't even know if leader is male or female."

"I see, well then what we need to do is unite our countries together, and take out these rouge mages before they become a serious threat."

"I agree Negi, I-" Konoka's head drooped slightly.

"OJOU-SAMA! Are you hurt? Do you require medical attention?" Setsuna asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Sec-chan, I guess I am tired, the trip here was very long."

"Well then, why don't you get some rest, and we can continue this meeting again this afternoon?"

"Really? Thanks Negi-kun," Konoka replied happily.

"Its fine, I'm in no rush, Setsuna-san the regular guest areas have been prepared."

"Thank-you, Negi-sama, Ojou-sama, let me help you to the room."

"Thank-you Sec-chan."

XOXOXO

Jason was walking throughout the castle, admiring its immense size. He figured if he was going to be here for a while, he might as well be more familiar with his surroundings. He then walked into some of Konoka's other escorts from before. He didn't look at them closely before, but now that he was looking at them, he thought they looked slightly familiar, but he didn't know from where he knew them. One of them was a boy with white hair, the other was a swordswoman with glasses, a bonnet, and a childish grin.

"Hello," he said to them, "I don't believe I properly introduced myself to you before, my name is Jason Macnamair." He extended his hand towards them.

The boy shook it, "Fate Averruncus."

"My name's Tsukuyomi," the girl said excitedly.

Jason's eyes went wide, now he knew where he saw them from. They were in a file he read at Mahora academy marked 'potentially dangerous.' They were marked as criminals in his world for their aiding Chigusa in the kidnapping of Konoka Konoe, 'and in this world, they protect Konoka, how ironic.'

"So," asked Jason, "How long have you been serving the Konoe family?"

"For most of our lives," replied Fate, "I quite enjoy the job, Konoka-sama is a wonderful person to know, and I am happy to protect her."

"Me Too!" replied Tsukuyomi enthusiastically.

"I see, well would it be alright if I spoke to Konoka-sama for a moment?"

Fate paused, "I suppose not, but if she is asleep, kindly don't disturb her."

"Of course not," replied Jason, "if she is asleep, I'll leave immediately." He then proceeded to Konoka's room.

"Konoka's room?" Jason muttered to himself, "Which one was Konoka's room? Ah, here it is, Konoka-sama I was wondering if-" But he suddenly found himself unable to speak from shock. There, in front of him were Konoka and Setsuna in each other's embrace, exchanging a passionate kiss. Jason was overwhelmed, 'Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME, is there no end to the surprises?'

It was at this moment that Konoka opened her eyes, seeing Jason, resulting in her screaming. Setsuna looked towards where Jason was standing, her eyes full of rage, "WHAT ARE DOING IN HERE?"

Jason found himself unable to move, "I-I-".

Setsuna slammed him against the wall, "What are you doing, violating Kono-chan's privacy?"

"Violating? I'm not the one currently locking lips with the princess! W-What are you doing to your 'Ojou-sama' or do you not call her that anymore now that you two are making out?"

"Look here, Jason-san, In the public eye she is Konoka-ojou-sama, the girl I have sworn to protect, but," she said in a different, almost seductive tone, "When we are alone, or in just the company of friends, she is Kono-chan, the one I love more than anyone else, don't forget that. Also," she said, her normal tone returning, "keep your mouth shut, Kono-chan is not ready to reveal this to the whole community, and until she is ready it will remain secret, so don't say anything, OR ELSE!"

"G-Got it," Setsuna then escorted Jason out of the room, and then returned to Konoka's side, this time, locking the door behind her. Jason was in disbelief, 'Geeze, now I find out that those two are a couple here? What other surprises am I in for?'

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, more of the girls will be introduced next chapter, so don't worry, eventually I'll get through the entire class. Also, yes in this world I made all three children from the Kyoto arc good in this story, I thought that without Chigusa around they wouldn't be so bad. Well, at least, that's how it is in this story. Yes, there will be some konosetsu moments, and to those who aren't fans of the pairing, don't worry, these moments will not happen too often. I find the pairing only to be annoying when the story completely circles around that pairing, and when the story is almost completely fluff. Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Dark Plots, Plans, and Flashbacks

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 8**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Well, this is the next chapter in my fanfiction. In this chapter, we see the return of the masked figures from chapter 5. Also, the first part of their insidious plot is revealed. I will also be introducing a few more of Negi's students in this chapter, as well another important character. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Several dark figures sat around in a large circle, their cloaks masking their faces. There was a tension in the air, as the figures sat, waiting for something. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Where are they? They should have been back by now with their reports on Mahorida."

"Patience, they will be here soon."

"I don't know why we allowed him to lead our attack on the kingdoms of Japan."

"He seems to know a great deal about Mahorida, and he is the only one of us who has someone on the inside working for him."

"Be that as it may, if he doesn't get here soon I'll-"

"You'll what?" came the voice of a cloaked figure that had just arrived.

"About time you got here."

"What do have to report to us?"

"A great deal actually, my associate has revealed to me that Mahorida has a new guest, a young man who claims to come from another world, a world where magic is still kept hidden."

At this the figures paused, then, "Another world? Is that even possible? Who is this visitor?"

"His name is Jason Macnamair."

At this, another pause, "Macnamair?"

"Indeed."

"My god, could it possibly be true?"

"What could possibly be true?"

"Allow me to enlighten you," the presently standing(A/N: I will referring to him like this for a while as I cannot reveal his name yet, I have a good reason for this) member said, "long ago there were rumors of a man who came from another world, his name was Maxwell Macnamair. It was believed he originally aided the world council of Mages in the overthrowing of the Dargona family."

"But, that was over 100 years ago. Could he be a descendant of his?"

"My god, if we could get him to join our side-"

"Then we would have a powerful ally, one who's ancestor was powerful enough to defeat Camelia Dargona, one of the most powerful mages in history," stated the presently standing member.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Patience, we cannot simply invite him to join us, this must be handled delicately. If he's anything like his ancestor I doubt he will join us, however, there may be other ways that he could be of use to us," the presently standing member stated, "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, but we still have no idea what your plan is."

"My plan is to capture the heir to the Kansai throne," he stated, "Konoka Konoe."

"What? But how do you plan on getting past the security?"

"My associate has provided me a means of entering the castle while Konoka-san is staying in Mahorida, a small group of my troops will be able to enter undetected."

At this, one of the members snorted, "And who do propose lead this attack?"

"Why, another associate of mine, she is more than willing to help us."

"So long as I'm paid well, I'll do my job," stated another figure coming from the shadows.

"My friends," stated the presently standing member, "I would like you to meet Chigusa Amagasaki-san. She will be leading the capture of Konoka-san. Once the princess has been captured, all of the Kansai kingdom will surrender to us, the FUTURE RULERS OF JAPAN!!!" At this the he began to laugh manically, with several of the other members joining in.

XOXOXO

Mana was pissed, just pissed. Just moments after that Jason person was cleared by the council, she was off to the stadium to schedule a fight between herself and Jason. Unfortunately, before she could even go to the stadium, Negi had come up to her with a mission.

_Flashback_

"_Negi-sama, what is it? I need to get to the stadium office before they close today," Mana stated._

"_Mana-san, I'm afraid that there's no time for that now, I need you to take your team and head to village of Nara immediately," Negi said._

"_Nara? Why are my troops needed in Kansai territory?"_

"_Eishun-sama has reported numerous attacks by what are believed to be a group of rouge mages. None of his troops have had any luck in locating them, so he came to me asking for help. If anyone can find them, your team can!"_

"_But Negi-sama, I really want to kick this idiot's ass-"_

"_Please, Mana-san?" Negi asked with those big, round eyes of his._

'_No,' Mana thought, 'must resist cuteness.' But it was no use, "Alright, you win Negi_; _my troops will be there by tomorrow."_

"_Thank-you, Mana-san," Negi stated, giving her a hug before heading back to his duties._

_End Flashback_

Her troops were supposed to be given this week off. Instead, she and the rest of the Mahorida Elites were searching through Nara for any clues on the whereabouts of these rouge mages. Unlike Mana, the rest of the elites were not the least bit upset, they were happy to help their allies in the Kansai Kingdom, and they were more than willing to follow Negi's orders, they always were. Mana sighed, though she would never admit it, she had developed a soft spot for Negi; he was one of only two men she was willing to help. The other boy was one she had developed a crush on, Captain Serizawa of the Mahorida police force. She could not believe how much he looked like her old partner, who died in a fierce battle years ago. After that battle, she had been found by Takahata while he was on a scouting mission in the area. She had been brought to Mahorida, and everything else is history, at least, in her opinion. She and Serizawa had been on a few dates, but due to increasingly conflicting schedules it became difficult for them to find time for each other. Negi had seen this, and had tried to find ways for them to go on missions together. Mana turned this idea down immediately, fearing that it would distract her and keep her from doing her job properly. The sentiment, however, did not go unnoticed by Mana. Negi had tried to help Mana, even though Mana often joked about having a little kid for a ruler. Even though she teased him, he still cared about her. Since then, she had stopped making fun of Negi, and instead served him with pride. She thought to herself, 'For a ten-year-old, he's incredibly mature.'

"Captain-san," a voice snapped Mana from her thoughts, it was Ku Fei, "one of the villagers reported seeing some shady characters not far from here, shall we proceed?"

"Yes, get the others together, we're heading out."

"Yes Mana-san," replied Ku Fei.

XOXOXO

Jason was still in shock from what he had seen, 'Konoka and Setsuna,' he thought, 'who the hell could have predicted that?' (Meanwhile, across the real world, many began to sneeze uncontrollably). He was so distracted he failed to notice where he was going until he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey pal, watch where you're…who the hell are you?!?" Jason looked up to see the one person from Negi's class he hoped NOT to run into, Chisame Hasegawa.

"Oh great, just what I need, you," he was not fond of Chisame, the girl seemed to do nothing but complain about how crazy the rest of the class was, even though she was just as crazy as them, what with being a net idol. Jason had one word for that, hypocrite.

Chisame was livid, "Who the hell do you think you are, speaking to me like that? I-"

"Chisame!" Jason looked to see Kazumi Asakura coming in their direction, "There you are, we have to give our report to Negi-sama."

"His _majesty,_" Chisame hissed with venom in her voice, "can wait until I deal with this _little _problem."

Jason clenched his fists, he hated it when people mocked his height, "I take it you're not fond of Negi."

"Gee, what gave you that idea," Chisame stated sarcastically.

"You should be more grateful," stated Asakura, "after all, Negi-sama was the one who got you your first gig at-"

Chisame quickly covered her mouth, "Not in front of _him_," she muttered.

Jason raised an eyebrow at this statement, 'gig?' he thought, 'what are they talking about?'

"Asakura," came a cheery, yet timid, voice, "what's going on?"

"Gah!" yelled Jason as he jumped back, it was Sayo, she surprised him when she suddenly appeared from thin air, "Sayo, please don't do that!"

Sayo turned to him, "how do you know my name?"

"Hey, he must be that Jason-san person we heard about," came a voice from behind Jason. He turned around to see the Narutaki twins, Fuka and Fumika.

"Who?" Asakura asked.

"Jason-san is supposed to be from another world, a world where magic was never revealed to the world," Fumika said.

"Really?" asked Chisame, "I wonder what became of Negi-_sama_ if he's not royalty there?"

"Actually, Negi and I are your teachers at a school called Mahora Academy," Jason told her.

Chisame looked at him, "You mean he's a ten-year-old teacher in your world? Geeze, I bet my other self is going crazy with him as her teacher. The only thing that could possibly be worse is if all these crazy girls that serve him were my classmates."

Jason remained silent, he didn't dare tell her that her last statement was true. "Um, so what are your jobs here?"

"Oh, I guess we didn't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Kazumi Asakura, leader of the Imperial scouts, this is our team's slicer, Chisame, our team's spy, Sayo, and Kaede's ninja apprentices, Fuka and Fumika."

"Imperial Scouts?"

"Yes, it's our job to gather information on various events throughout Japan, as well as find out information on anyone who wishes to harm our kingdom. We're the best in the business, everyone wants to hire us, though Negi-sama, of course, has our loyalty."

Jason simply stood there, taking it all in, 'after everything else I've seen today, this isn't that big of a surprise to me.' "So, Fuka-san and Fumika-san were trained by Kaede-san?"

The twins nodded simultaneously. "Yep," Fuka said, "Kaede-sempai trained us in the ninja arts, the skills come in very handy on our scouting missions."

"Well, I'd love to talk more," said Kazumi, "but we really have to turn in our report to Negi-sama."

"Of course, I hope everything goes well," Jason said, "by the way, which way to the kitchen, I really need something to eat."

Kazumi pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "Thanks," Jason said, and then proceeded down the hall.

"Well, he seemed nice," said Sayo.

"Whatever," said Chisame, "let's get this over with."

XOXOXO

Negi was panting hard, barely able to stand, his training sessions with Evangeline had grown more rigorous over the years. Evangeline thought back to the day when Negi first asked for her help two years ago, when he first came to Mahorida.

_Flashback_

"_You want me to WHAT?" Evangeline screamed._

"_To train me," Negi pleaded._

"_And why would I want to waste my time with a spoiled prince?"_

"_Please, I need to become stronger if I want to protect Mahorida."_

"_That doesn't explain why you want me to train you."_

"_Well, because, I hear you're the best."_

_Evangeline paused, "You heard right boya."_

"_Evangeline-sama, I humbly request that you train me," Negi was now on his knees, begging Evangeline for her help._

"_Fine, but if you can't keep up, I'll stop training you immediately, and there won't be second chances."_

"_Of course."_

"_One question, though, why didn't you just order me to train you, I mean, technically, I am supposed to obey you."_

"_Because, I don't want to see you, or anyone here for that matter, as my servants," Negi said, "I was hoping that, perhaps, we could be friends."_

_End Flashback_

Evangeline never forgot what Negi said, he wanted to be friends with her. Eva never really had a lot of friends. Even now, a good deal of people were afraid of her. Negi, however, was not afraid of her. He never complained about her training methods, nor did he question her loyalty. He was the first person to treat like this since Nagi. Eva smiled at his progress, 'the boy is growing very powerful, at this rate, he'll eventually surpass his father.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Chizuru came to deliver a message, "Negi-kun," she said, "the Imperial scouts have returned."

"Thanks Chizuru-chan, Evangeline-"

"Go, boya, I think you've had enough training for one day."

"Thank-you, Evangeline-sama."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me 'Eva-chan' now."

"Right, sorry, I sometimes forget during training," he then proceeded to the main chamber.

XOXOXO

Negi was seated in the throne, with Ayaka and Chizuru by his side, Asakura had said she had some important information.

"Well, Asakura-san," Negi asked, "what do you have to report?"

"Unfortunately," Asakura stated, "these mages are constantly on the move, so it's hard to find out anything about them."

"Did you find out any of the names in the organization?" Ayaka asked.

"No, but I did discover the name of someone on their payroll." 

"Really?" Negi asked, "Who?"

"Her name is Chigusa Amagasaki, we are not entirely sure, but she seems to be planning to come to Mahorida."

"What? What are they planning?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure, but we believe they may have acquired information on this castle."

"Why would they want information on the castle?" Ayaka asked.

"Well, we believe they may be planning a kidnapping."

"What?" Negi screamed, "Who do they wish to capture?"

"Well, Negi-sama, we believe they are planning on capturing you."

XOXOXO

Chigusa and her team stood at the outskirts of Mahorida, smirking.

"When do we begin the kidnapping?" one of the team members asked.

"Tonight," Chigusa said, "My employer has informed me that his associate will ensure one of the minor entrances into the castle will be removed of obstacles, leaving us with easy access to the castle."

"So for now, we wait."

"Yes, get some rest, it's going to be a long night for us."

XOXOXO

Well, this is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it. The part about Jason's ancestor was to show that Jason wasn't the first person to come here from another world, his ancestor had been here as well. Also, if you want chapter 9 up faster, I request only 3 reviews. That's all, just 3 reviews for chapter 8, I don't think that's too big a request. SO, PLEASE REVIEW! (After one person's review of this, I thought I should point something out, THIS IS NOT A CHISAME BASHING, I just showed one side of Chisame's personality. Her other side, Chiu, will be revealed next chapter)


	9. Concert, Chaos, and Kidnapping!

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 9**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Well here's chapter 9, in this chapter we see another side of Chisame's personality, meet (I think) the last members of Negi's students that I have yet to introduce, and the kidnapping begins.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the rights to Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Ayaka was stunned at what Asakura had just told her, this group was planning on capturing Negi, as she was thinking this she was unaware that she had taken Negi in her arms and was holding on to him like he would disappear if she let go, "No, NO! They will not take Negi-sama, I will not allow it! Those fiends will not lay lay a finger on him, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Chizuru simply stood their, tears forming, an obvious look of fear in her eyes, "T-They can't, there's no way they would get past our security."

"C-Chizuru-chan, A-Ayaka-chan," Negi managed to choke out as he was trying to pry himself from Ayaka's grip, "I'll be okay, it's probably just a rumor."

Ayaka looked at him, "You know that you're lying Negi-sama, what Asakura told us is probably true."

"Ayaka-san's right," Asakura stated, "we should probably take precautions and-"

"NO!" Negi shouted, "I will not throw the castle into a panic." 

"But-"

"Asakura-san, if we make it aware that we know what they are planning, they'll just try something else, however, if we make it appear as if we have no knowledge of their plan, perhaps we can trap them."

"What do you propose, Negi-sama?" Ayaka asked.

"Ayaka-chan, have your knights stationed along the main entrance to the castle. Have guards placed at every entrance and exit to the castle, let no unauthorized person's in, no excuses. Alert Cridius-sama of our plans, he'll have this place so tightly guarded with his troops, a fly won't be able to sneak in."

"At once, Negi-sama, but what do I tell if anyone asks about the boost in security?"

"Tell them we are just taking extra precautions. Tell no one other than Cridius-sama, I don't want this whole place in an uproar."

"Yes, Negi-sama," Ayaka then proceeded to find Cridius and inform him of the plan.

XOXOXO

Jason was heading down the hall when a delicious aroma entered his nose, "Well, it seems I found the kitchen."

The kitchen, not surprisingly, was quite large. There were over a dozen chefs in the area, all of which were cooking up a storm, one girl, whom Jason recognized as Satsuki Yotsuba, wore a chefs hat with the words 'Head Chef' embroidered into it. She seemed to be monitoring the other chef's culminations, ensuring that the food was prepared properly, she then spotted Jason, "May I help you?"

"Um, actually yes, you see, I had a bit of a dispute with some of the people in the dining hall this morning, and I didn't really have much of a breakfast, and I was wondering if-"

Satsuki smiled, "Say no more, a lot of Negi's aids are sometimes busy when we serve meals in the dining hall, so they usually come here to get a bite, there's a table right over there. Have a seat, and I'll get you something to eat."

Jason headed over to the table, when he realized he was not dining alone. Seated there as well, in a nurse's uniform, was Ako Izumi, as well as Natsumi Murakami. Ako looked at Jason, "So this is the visitor from another world, Jason Macnamair."

"Heh, Heh, yeah that's me, dare I ask what your job is here? I'm guessing it's a nurse?"

Ako grinned, "I'm guessing the uniform gave it away. Yes, I am one of the nurses here, I see to the health of many of the guards and others in the castle. I am also a personal nurse for Negi-sama."

Jason quirked an eyebrow, "Personal nurse?"

"Yes, Negi-sama's training with Evangeline-san can be very brutal, and he is known for overtaxing his limits. In the past year alone, I have tended to Negi-sama for a broken leg 3 times, a sprained arm 7 times, and a record 47 times for collapsing from exhaustion."

Jason's eyes went wide, 'he's been in injured that many times in the past year alone?' "Geeze, if he keeps going at it like that he might end up killing himself."

"DON'T SAY THAT! If something ever happened to Negi-kun-"

"So it's Negi-kun now, Ako-chan?" Natsumi asked.

"NATSUMI-SAN!"

"Eh heh, sorry, so have you met any of the other girls here?" Natsumi asked, turning back to Jason.

"A great deal actually, most of the girls here are different from the girls I know in my world. The one who's most like her other is Chisame-san. Could someone please tell me what her problem is?"

At this, Natsumi laughed, "How well do you know Chisame?"

Jason thought for a moment, "Well, I don't much about the Chisame in this world, but what I do know doesn't seem all that pleasant."

Natsumi handed him a slip, "Take this," Jason looked at it, it was a ticket to a place called 'The Magical Café', "you need a ticket to enter, I think you should come tonight, you'll be very surprised."

"But, I don't even know where this place is."

"Just ask Asakura, she has a ticket for tonight as well."

"Ahem," the three turned to see Satsuki with several plates of food, "if you three are done talking, I have your food."

"Thanks," Jason said as Satsuki placed down the food, "well let's eat." The three of them began to dig in to Satsuki's cooking.

XOXOXO

In the main chamber, Negi was listening to Cridius's report on the security of the castle, "In short, Negi-sama, this castle is completely secure, my best men are stationed at every entrance, nothing will get in or out of this castle without us knowing about it." Standing next to Cridius were Ayaka and Asuna, nodding in agreement.

"Thank-you Cridius-sama, I am relieved, would you mind checking up on the security at the main gate?"

Cridius bowed, "Of course, Negi-sama," he then left the room.

Ayaka looked at Negi with concern, "Negi-sama, are you alright?"

"T-To be honest, Ayaka-chan, I'm a little scared. This is stupid, I'm your leader, and I'm not supposed to get scared. W-What good am I as your leader if I get scared at the slightest hint of d-danger," at this point, tears were forming in Negi's eyes.

It tore Ayaka up to see him like this, she then proceeded towards Negi and pulled him into a tight embrace, she rubbed Negi's back, comforting him. She then said, "There, there, Negi, this is nothing to be ashamed about. Even the best leaders get scared, but we're here to protect you, I'm here to protect you." Ayaka then blushed, realizing what she had just said.

Asuna chuckled, "I think I'll leave you two alone now," she said, leaving a blushing Ayaka and a blushing Negi in her wake.

XOXOXO

_Some Time Later_

Konoka, Takane, and Negi had just finished their meeting and Konoka and Setsuna were heading back to their room when Konoka turned to Setsuna and said, "Hey Sec-chan."

"Yes Ojou-sama?"

"Did Negi-kun seem a bit off this afternoon?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, his mind seemed distracted by something."

"He does have a lot on his mind at the moment, rouge mages, demons, and that Jason-san, it's probably just stress."

"I guess so, hey Sec-chan."

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

She gave Setsuna peck on the cheek, "Thank-you for listening."

Setsuna blushed profusely, "Y-You're welcome Kono-chan."

XOXOXO

Jason and Asakura were walking down the pavilion to the Magical Café, "So this is Mahorida, I must say it's a beautiful place."

"Yeah, you know, I was surprised when you asked me on this date."

Jason blushed, "I-It's not a date, I just didn't know where this place is, and Natsumi-san said you were going tonight as well."

"Whatever, you're still paying for me."

"Pay? With what, I don't have any…wait, what is this kingdom's currency?"

Asakura looked at him, "Yen, why?"

Jason looked at her, "It's still the same currency?"

Asakura smiled a wicked grin, "So you do have money. Then you'll be happy to pay, right?"

Jason sighed, "Fine, I'll pay." They then proceeded into the café.

As they entered the café, Jason was impressed by the atmosphere of the place. It had a pleasant, welcoming feel to it. The place was packed with customers, and Jason could see why you needed tickets to enter, the café was extremely popular and they did not want to risk getting overcrowded. Jason and Asakura were taken to a small table near the stage. "So," Jason asked, "What kind of shows do they have here?"

Asakura smiled, "Oh, all kinds of shows. I'd tell you, but that would ruin the surprise."

At this point one of the waitresses came up to them, "Can I get you some…Asakura! Is that you?!? I haven't seen you in ages, and who's this fellow, is he your boyfriend?"

Jason nearly choked on his water, "WHAT?" He then looked at the waitress and realized it was Sakurako.

Asakura grinned, "Nah, just some guy I met today," she then whispered, "he claims he's from another world."

"Oh, so this is that Jason-san we've heard about, well, I hope you enjoy the show. Our band will be up there in a little while."

Jason simply nodded, too stunned to speak at the moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a large, rather portly, man stood on the stage to make his announcement, "Thank-you for all for coming to the Magical Café, for those of you who don't know me, I am Mitsuru Nijūin, owner of this establishment. I hope you enjoy tonight's performances."

Jason rolled his eyes, 'Yet another one of Mahora's teachers. I wasn't expecting him to be the owner of a café. A restaurant, perhaps, but not a café.'

One of the performances was a rendition of Romeo and Juliet, starring Natsumi as Juliet. "Wow," said Jason, "she's an excellent actress."

"She sure is, in fact, she's one of the best young actresses in Mahorida," said Asakura.

Another one of the performances was a concert with the band consisting of Sakurako, Madoka, Misa, and Ako. The crowd was cheering like crazy, and when they asked for an encore, the girls were more than happy to oblige. But what really surprised Jason was the final performance of the night.

"And now," boomed Mitsuru, "what you've all been waiting for, the beauty of Mahorida, CHIU!"

Jason nearly choked on his drink, 'Chiu? Chisame actually does shows in public?' In his world, the only public event Chisame ever participated in was a cosplay contest.

"Hey Everybody," 'Chiu' cried, "It's Great To See All Of You, Now On With The Show!" She then began to sing.

Jason was mesmerized, 'Incredible, Chisame has a beautiful voice.' As 'Chiu' began to dance, Jason found that he couldn't take her eyes off her, she was surprising graceful. The crowd just ate it up; she was clearly the biggest hit of the night.

XOXOXO

Later, after the concert was over, Chisame had discovered that Asakura and Jason had seen the entire thing, needless to say she was quite upset, "I can't believe _he_ saw my show!"

"What?" asked Jason, "I actually thought it was quite good."

"Hmph."

"Anyways," said Asakura, sweatdropping, "we need to get back to the castle."

"Fine," said Jason, "one question, though Chisame-san."

"What?"

"Based on what I heard earlier, Negi-san was responsible for getting you your first gig there, so why do you hate him so much?"

"Two reasons. One, the fact that we serve a ten-year-old bugs the hell out me. Two,…if people saw me treating him differently, they might wonder why and figure out I'm Chiu."

"And the reason Asakura hasn't told everyone yet?"

"Because she threatened to quit if I did, and I need her on my team."

"Oh, I guess that explains everything, except why you do what you do."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Chisame screamed.

"Right, sorry for asking," Jason said.

"Let's just get back to castle," an exasperated Chisame said.

"Follow me," said Asakura.

"Wait, where are we going, this isn't the way back into the castle."

"The regular entrance is sealed up tonight for…security measures, we'll take one of the back entrances in, I know most of the guards pretty well here, we shouldn't have any trouble getting in."

XOXOXO

"Hey," said Asakura, a hint of fear in her voice, "where are the guards?"

"Beats me," said Jason, "maybe they're on break?"

"No, they wouldn't leave this place unguarded, not tonight, anyway."

"Over here!" Chisame called, "t-they're unconscious."

"What the?" Asakura was starting to panic, "Who could possibly take out Cridius-sama?"

"Sound the Alarms," Chisame said, "alert the castle!"

Asakura set off the alarms and the group headed off to help Negi. "Negi-sama," Asakura muttered, "please be okay."

Suddenly, they heard a scream, "Who was that?"

"That's Konoka-san," Jason realized, "Her room's this way, come on!"

As they reached Konoka's room, Jason kicked open the door, to reveal Konoka tied up, in the hands of a woman with glasses. Jason recognized her appearance from a criminal file, she was Chigusa. Setsuna was panting, she was apparently just in some fierce battle, and judging from the fact that none of these soldiers appeared injured, Setsuna must have just finished off some powerful demons.

"Well, Well," said Chigusa, "it appears we have some unwanted company," she then activated one of her talismans. The talisman shot off a huge gust of wind in their direction. Jason managed to dodge it, unfortunately, Chisame and Asakura weren't as fortunate, and were thrown into the wall, where they fell unconscious.

"What do want with Konoka-san?" Jason screamed at them.

"None of your business," one of the cloaked figures said.

"I think I'll be off now," she then turned to her soldiers, "finish them." Chigusa then fled the room with Konoka.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried after her, she ran to follow her, but was blocked by Chigusa's men.

"Sorry, but you're not going-" he was cut off by Jason ramming a foot in his face.

"Go!" Jason said, "I'll handle these idiots."

"Thank-you Jason-san, you have my gratitude," Setsuna then ran off to retrieve Konoka.

Jason pulled out a summoning scroll, wiped some of his blood on it, and summoned his sword. He then unsheathed his sword and got into his battle stance, "Before we begin, I'd like to know whom I am fighting, if you please." The four them dropped their cloaks to reveal four teenage boys, all of whom where fitted with unique pieces of armor.

"Like our battle weapons? Oh, by the way, my name's Tatsuya Nakamura."

"My name's Keiichi Yamashita."

"I'm Pochi Daigōin."

"The name's Kaoru Gōtokuji, and I'm the leader of the Doom Force."

Jason looked at him questioningly, "The Doom Force? What kind of name is that?"

"It's OUR name, not that you'll live to tell anyone," Kaoru said confidently.

Jason smirked, "I think I can take you guys."

Kaoru then launched a ki projectile at Jason. He was barely able to dodge it, 'this may be harder than I thought.'

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter nine, the real action begins next chapter. If you want my next chapter out sooner, I just ask for four reviews this time, well, three other reviews besides the person coughsTzuiAssassiancoughs that has reviewed most of mine. Also, due to my limited knowledge of the Latin language, and the fact that I'm going to be very busy very soon, rather than insult it by pretending I understand it when I put it in the fic, I'm just going to describe the spells at work with the use of the Latin language, I hope this doesn't upset anyone. Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Rescuing Konoka pt1: Destiny and Swords

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 10**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter, I was suffering a minor writer's block. Concern the spells in my story, Negi and Eva's spells will still be in Latin for the most part, as for most of the other spells, since my knowledge of the language is limited, I will stick to just describing the spells. My fighting descriptions won't be terrific, I'm sure, considering writing was always one of my worst skills. Anyways, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

Jason was desperately trying to avoid the attacks of the Doom Force, but the four of them were faster than he expected. Not to mention that they had mechanical upgrades that improved there fighting skills a great deal. "Give it up, you can't beat all of us,"Kaoru said.

"I don't have to beat you," Jason said, "I just have to fight you until help arrives, I mean, how much longer until this castle discovers where the fighting is taking place?"

Kaoru grinned, "Oh, I think Negi and the rest are going to be a little _preoccupied_."

Jason's smiled faded, "What do you mean?"

"You think we're the only ones who infiltrated the castle? We're not idiots; our employer knew that this castle would be on alert, so he hired some help to ensure the mission was a success."

Jason was starting to worry, "Help?"

XOXOXO

Negi was furious, 'How could this have happened?' Negi thought, 'How could a group of mages get this far into the castle without alerting the guards?'

Negi, the Royal Knights, Chachamaru, and Asuna were facing the castle's intruders, five cloaked mages. Now, normally five mages would not be a problem, however, these mages had also had an apparent alliance with some of the rouge demons and had summoned over 200 powerful demons to aid them in battle. Ayaka and Asuna were currently battling side-by-side, Ayaka slashing at the demons with her sword, and Asuna banishing them with her harisen. Makie was battling the demons with her magical ribbon. Now, at first glance, the ribbon may appear to be quite flimsy, however, when used as whip it, the strike from it can send a person twice her size flying across the room. Yuna was fighting one of the mages with her personal magic pistols. Aside from Mana, Yuna was the best shooter in Mahorida, and was proving it when she broke through one of the Mage's defenses and shot him clear in the head, knocking him out(A/N: The Magic guns she is using are not made for killing people, only for knocking them out and banishing demons.)

While the battle was occurring, one of the demons snuck up behind Negi, and prepared to strike, "So long, brat…Urk!" the demon's chest had just been impaled by Akira's Javelin.

"Negi-sama," Akira said, after pulling her Javelin free and banishing the demon, "get out of here! We'll get rid of these guys; we cannot risk something happening to you!"

"No, Akira-san," Negi said, "I will not abandon my comrades, or my friends for that matter."

"But-"

"Ha, Ha, Ha," one of the mages laughed a Negi's statement, "Are you serious kid? You cannot beat all of us, you're clearly outnumbered."

"Oh really?" Negi said, he then began to chant a spell, "**Rastel Mascir Magister Undeducenti Spiritus Lucis Coeuntes Inimicum Sagittent!**" Suddenly, 199 magical arrows flew and collided with the demons. When the smoke cleared, only the four conscious mages were still there, "Now, what was that about being outnumbered?"

"Oh, crap!"

XOXOXO

Jason was surrounded, he had underestimated them and now he was going to pay for his blunder. Tatsuya smirked, "Now, let's see you dodge this!" He then fired a powerful ki projectile at Jason.

Jason knew what he had to do, 'It looks like I'll have to use THAT move.' Right before the attack hit, Jason disappeared. The attack continued, only to hit Keiichi, and knock him into unconsciousness.

"Hey," said Tatsuya, "where did that idiot go?"

"Behind you."

Tatsuya turned around, to see Jason standing there, "What the?!?" Jason swung his blade at him, only for Tatsuya to dodge it, "Ha, missed," but the attack wasn't meant to hit him, instead, Tatsuya soon felt the wind all around him; it became increasingly more intense until it began to cut into his skin leaving deep wounds on his body. He soon collapsed from the pain.

Jason smirked, 'instantaneous transmission was a success.' Jason learned from his ancestor's Journal that with the help of the crystal, he could transport himself from one area to another almost instantaneously (Hence the name). The problem was it was an immense strain on the body. For the time being, Jason could use the move, at best, three times before he started cause himself bodily harm. He then needed to temporarily recuperate through meditation before attempting the move again.

Kaoru was starting to get scared, "W-Who are you?"

"I am Jason Macnamair, user of the elemental sword style." (A/N: He can control any of the four primary elements through his sword: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind).

Kaoru was furious, "I don't care what style you use cannot beat us-" but before he could continue, a foot came out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the jaw.

It was Tsukuyomi, "Need some help, Jason-san?"

"What's going on here?" Jason turned to see Fate at the door, "Who are these people?"

Pochi was terrified, "I surrender!"

Fate turned to Jason while Tsukuyomi was tying up the Doom Force, "Jason-san, where is Konoka-sama?"

"She was kidnapped." 

"What? Where's Setsuna-san? We need her help if we are to rescue Konoka-sama!"

"She already ran off after them!"

"We have to hurry; Setsuna-san can't possibly succeed in rescuing her alone."

"We have to alert Negi-san first."

"There's no time we-"

"Oh, my head, what happened?" Jason and Fate turned to see Asakura and Chisame regaining consciousness.

"Asakura-san," Jason said, "Konoka-san has been kidnapped!"

"What? They were actually after Konoka-sama?"

"Wait a minute; you knew that there were plans of a kidnapping?"

"Yes, but we believed they were after Negi-sama, that's why security was upped in the castle."

"This is not the time for this," yelled Fate, "Asakura-san, alert Negi-sama to what is happening, Jason-san please come with us, I have a feeling we are going to need your help in rescuing Konoka-sama."

Jason nodded, "Happy to help."

XOXOXO

Setsuna was running through the forest, attempting to catch up to Chigusa and Konoka, 'Kono-chan,' she thought, 'please be okay.'

She finally saw Chigusa's figure just ahead of her, carrying Konoka, "KONO-CHAN!"

"SEC-CHAN! HELP ME!"

"Don't worry, Kono-chan, I'm coming," Setsuna was catching up, she was almost there.

Chigusa smirked, "I'm afraid this is as far as you go." Suddenly, a figure came from the shadows brandishing a sword, and swung straight for Setsuna. Setsuna was barely able to dodge the attack.

When Setsuna regained her footing, she realized Chigusa had disappeared, she glared at the figure that allowed Chigusa to escape, "Who are you," she yelled at him, "I recognized by your stance that you're a practitioner of the Shinmei-ryū, so why are you helping her?"

The figure removed his cloak to reveal a young man in his mid-to-late teens with midnight blue hair and cold, onyx eyes. He grinned maliciously a Setsuna, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zephyr, as for why I am working for Chigusa, to put it simply, I want the money."

"Get out of my way," growled Setsuna, "I swear I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to prevent me from rescuing Konoka-Ojou-sama."

Zephyr grinned, "I highly doubt that, you see, I left the Shinmei-ryū because they were holding me back, refusing to teach me their deadliest moves. So I left and found someone who would teach me those moves."

Setsuna's eyes went wide, "You know the forbidden techniques?" 

"Yes."

"I don't care what techniques you know, you will not prevent me from rescuing Ojou-sama!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that."

XOXOXO

Negi's guards were searching through the castle for any more possible intruders. After Negi had defeated the demons, the remaining mages had abruptly surrendered. Negi was confused, the attack made no sense, there was no attempt to kidnap him, these mages simply made themselves known and then attacked. Had it been an attempt to kidnap him, they would have simply snuck in quietly, captured Negi, and fled before anyone realized what had happened. Something wasn't right about all this.

"Negi-sama," Negi looked up to see Nodoka running towards him, "we found out how they got in. They came in through the Southeast entrance to the castle."

"What? But Cridius-sama was personally guarding that entrance, how could they have snuck past him?"

"Um, they didn't. You'd better come with me."

When they arrived on the scene, Negi saw Asuna crying over Cridius's unconscious form, "Tou-san, wake up, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Negi looked around to find all the guards beaten into submission, "What happened here?"

"We are unsure, Negi-sama," Yue stated, "I don't understand how anyone could have beaten Cridius-sama and the guards without at least alerting the castle."

"But we were alerted, the alarms went off, remember?"

"Yes, but not by Cridius-sama or any of his men."

"Then who-"

"Negi-sama," Negi turned to see Asakura running towards him with Chisame not far behind.

"Asakura, what's going on?"

"When we arrived we found Cridius-sama and the rest unconscious, so once we set off the alarms, we ran off to aid you," at this point she was interrupted by Haruna.

"Ah, so you're the one who set off the alarms."

"Yes, but I was mistaken, they were never after Negi-sama in the first place, they were after Konoka-sama."

"What?" Ayaka yelled, "Then why did they send those mages to attack Negi-sama?"

"A diversion," Negi realized, "so that we wouldn't realize who they were really after until it was too late. Asakura-san, where is Konoka-sama?"

"Unfortunately, she was captured by Chigusa. Setsuna went after her immediately, and Fate-kun, Tsukuyomi-chan, and Jason-san just went after Setsuna to help."

Negi was horrified, 'How could this have happened?' He then calmed himself, 'This is no time to place blame, Setsuna and the others are going to need help if they are going to rescue Konoka-sama.' "Ayaka-chan," Negi turned to her.

"Yes Negi-sama?"

"Gather what troops you can, and meet me at the castle gates, we're going to help rescue Konoka-sama!"

"Of course, Negi-sama," she then rushed off to gather the castle's forces.

Negi then went to Asuna's side, placed his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Asuna-san, don't worry, Cridius-sama will be fine; he just needs to rest for now."

Asuna said nothing.

"I can see you're torn up about this, which is why I'm not asking you to join me on this mission. Your orders are to stay here and guard your family." Asuna-san still said nothing.

As Negi began to walk away, he heard Asuna mutter, "Thank-you Negi."

XOXOXO

Jason, Fate, and Tsukuyomi were running through the woods, desperately trying to catch up to Setsuna.

"Are you sure that this is the way they went?" Jason asked.

"Affirmative, I can sense Konoka-sama's magical signature coming from this direction, and I'm sure that Setsuna-san is not far behind her."

"Well then, we should be seeing them soon I-" he was cut off when a massive grouping of hands made of water attempted to grab the three of them. Fate quickly dispelled the hands, and Jason was gasping for air as one of the hands tried to choke him, "What the hell? What's going on now?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A young girl came out from the shadows. She had white hair and cold blue eyes, Fate's eyes, "Well if it isn't Fate-bozu."

"Destiny," Fate gasped.

"Hello little brother," Destiny replied.

"Brother?"

"Yes, she is my older sister, but I don't understand, they told me you died."

"Died? No, I just left the family. Now, I have a job to do and I'm afraid it involves stopping you three."

"Jason-san, Tsukuyomi-san, run," Fate yelled, "I'll hold her off! Find Setsuna-san and Konoka-sama!"

"Fate," Tsukuyomi said, "are you sure you'll alright?"

"I'll be fine, just rescue Konoka-sama!"

"Understood, just, be careful." Tsukuyomi and Jason quickly ran off and continued to follow Konoka's trail.

"Are you crazy little brother, we both know I am far stronger, you won't survive this fight."

Fate simply stared at her, "I beg to differ."

XOXOXO

A cloaked figure with a mask covering the top half of his face was walking down a dark corridor until he came upon a massive alter. Standing in front of the alter was another figure with his hood down, revealing a boy in his late teens with dark, red hair and cold, emotionless, green eyes. He stared angrily at the masked figure, "Where is Chigusa, she should have been back by now."

"Patience, Seta, and then we can begin the ritual."

"Grrr, I told the Circle of Darkness that you shouldn't have put in charge of our conquest of Japan, I mean, what exactly are you planning to do with the princess?"

The figure grinned, "Oh, a little summoning ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Oh yes, I believe you know all about it, I mean it was your grandfather who originally summoned _him _to our plain."

"What? But no one has the magical reserves capable of controlling him."

"Until now, that is."

Seta's eyes went wide, and then something clicked in head, a wicked grin formed on his face, "Ah so that's why we need Konoka-chan."

The figure grinned maliciously, "Exactly, and once the ritual is complete, all of the Kansai Kingdom WILL BE OURS!"

XOXOXO

Well, that's Chapter 10, sorry I took so long, and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. I know my battle descriptions are not terrific, but, as I have said, writing was always one of my worst subjects. Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Rescuing Konoka pt2: Shadows and Demons

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 11**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Well, it has been an extremely stressful time for me, but here it is, the next chapter in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

Setsuna was panting heavily, her battle with Zephyr was pushing her too her limits. Zephyr, however, didn't seem at all phased by the battle, "I told you, Setsuna-san, you had no chance of defeating me."

"Shut up," Setsuna growled at him, "you will not stop me from saving Konoka-Ojou-sama."

"Ah, yes, dear 'Kono-chan,'" Zephyr said, "tell me Setsuna, do you know what my pay is for this mission?"

"You told me it was the money!!" Setsuna yelled at him.

"Oh, it is, but normally for a mission of this size, I charge ten times my normal wage, however, my employer offered me a deal."

"Deal? What deal?"

"You see, once they have used Konoka-sama to complete their plans, they going to put a little spell on her to turn her into an obedient servant for me."

Setsuna went wide-eyed, "What?!? What do you want with Ojou-sama?"

"Oh, I have been looking for some companionship, and she's a beautiful girl, with a loving, innocent face," Setsuna glared at him, "a petite, yet curvy body," Setsuna began grinding her teeth, "and such well-developed breasts for a girl her age, yes, once she is no longer needed by my employer I will take her away with me and have her all to myself," Zephyr smirked after he said this. Setsuna glared at him, her eyes filled with utmost rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK ABOUT OJOU-SAMA IN SUCH A WAY, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON HER, YOU SICK PERVERTED MONSTER!"

Zephyr scowled, "You know, I was going to let you live, but you just put me in a bad mood, so now, YOU DIE!" Zephyr lunged towards Setsuna, and swung his blade with such speed it could not be seen by the human eye. But when Zephyr finished his attack he realized Setsuna was nowhere to be found, "What the? Where did she go?" He looked up to see Setsuna in the air, a pair of white wings had spouted out of her back, "A bird hanyou? No one told me about this!"

Setsuna glared at him, "I told you, Zephyr-san, you will not stop me from saving Konoka-Ojou-sama." She flew towards Zephyr at unimaginable speed, in the blink of an eye, she was on the other side of Zephyr, a huge gash had appeared on his chest, "Ugh," he collapsed on the ground, "W-Why didn't you just use your demon powers in the first place?"

Setsuna turned to him, "Even though demons are tolerated more in this day and age, hanyou are still often shunned for their heritage, especially someone like me who was born with white wings, an omen of bad luck in the bird tribe. In short, I am ashamed of my heritage. When Kono-chan learned of my heritage I was afraid she would hate me, but she didn't. In fact, she said my wings are beautiful and that they remind her of an angel. That is why I love her, and why I would give my life to protect her." She then flew off, 'Kono-chan,' she thought, 'I'm coming.'

XOXOXO

Fate was losing, and losing badly. No matter what spell he tried, Destiny countered it. Destiny smirked, "Give up, little brother, you cannot beat me, you never could."

"Shut up!" Fate yelled, "I'm not giving up that easily, **Suiyojin**!" a massive grouping of water-made hands lashed out towards Destiny.

"That won't work, **Ice Barrier**!" A massive wall of ice formed between Destiny and Fate. Fate's spell slammed against the wall, failing to even put a dent into it. Destiny smirked, "Now it's my turn, **SUIYOJIN**!" Destiny made over 100 water-made hands lash out and bind Fate to the ground. One of the hands wrapped around Fate's face, he could no longer breath.

"Mmph," Fate tried to break free, but the hands had too strong a grip on him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't even bother to try and dispel them, these hands are much strong than the last ones." Fate was beginning to lose consciousness, "Well, little brother, I guess this is goodb-"

"**Water Explosion**!" a massive tendril of water slammed into Destiny.

Destiny coughed and spit out the excess water then yelled, "WHO DID THAT?!?"

"Us," Destiny turned to see Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, there wands pointed at Destiny.

"You little brats," Destiny yelled, "you think you can beat me?"

"Together, yes," Nodoka then began to chant a spell, "**Magic Arrows, Ice Series**!"

"**Magic Arrows, Wind Series**!"

"**Magic Arrows, Fire Series**!" over one hundred arrows of ice, wind, and fire were aimed straight for Destiny.

"That's still not enough, **Ice Barrier**!" yet another wall of ice stood between them. As the arrows collided with the wall, a massive explosion shook the area, and the air was filled with smoke and debris. As the smoke cleared, the wall of ice was gone, but Destiny remained unscathed, "Ha, Ha! I told you that it was not enough! You've lost!"

"No," said a voice behind her, "you've lost, sister," she turned around to see Fate, preparing a spell, "**Breath of Stone**!"

Destiny's body soon felt tight and rigid, she realized that she was starting to become petrified, "No, NO!! This cannot be happening; I'm stronger than you, than any of you!"

"You may be stronger than any one of us," said Yue, "but you are not stronger than all of us!"

"Damn You, I'll have my revenge, when I am free, I'll kill all of you!" with those final words, Destiny was petrified.

"Come On!" yelled Fate, "We have to catch up with Jason-san and Tsukuyomi-chan."

Nodoka nodded, "Lead the way."

XOXOXO

Seta and the masked figure were standing in a clearing, waiting. Suddenly, Chigusa appeared, with Konoka in her arms, "Well, here she is, the heir to the Kansai throne, Konoka Konoe."

"Excellent, Chigusa, and not a scratch on her, as promised. We can't have our catalyst injured, now can we Seta?"

Seta was staring, a bit of drool appearing on his face, "She's…Exquisite. Such and innocent face, and such _lovely_ features." He ran a hand across in face.

"W-What are going to do to me?" Konoka stammered.

"Why," said the masked figure, "we need your power, Konoka-sama."

"W-Who are you?"

He smirked, "You may call me Shadow, and this is my associate, Seta-san."

"You won't get away with this, you know."

"Oh, really," chuckle Seta, "and who is going to stop us?"

"Sec-chan will, she'll stop you and then-" she was stopped mid-sentence when Chigusa placed a talisman over her mouth.

"Thank-you," said Shadow, "now take her down to the altar."

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Chigusa.

"Once you have placed Konoka-sama at the altar, your job will be complete, and then you will receive your pay," Shadow said.

"Fine," Chigusa said.

"Actually, I'd be happy to do it, I mean, I'm the one who has to perform the ritual anyway," said Seta.

"Really now?" Chigusa chuckled, "Fine, take her." She handed Konoka over to Seta.

"My, my, she really is quite beautiful," Seta said, licking his lips, "do we really have to give her to Zephyr-san once we're done with her?"

Konoka's eyes went wide upon hearing this. "Yes," said Shadow, "that was part of the agreement."

"Shame," Seta then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I guess I'll just have to enjoy the time we have before then."

Tears were forming in Konoka's eyes, 'Sec-chan, where are you? Please, hurry.'

XOXOXO

Jason and Tsukuyomi were running through the forest, when Tsukuyomi suddenly stopped in a clearing. "What is it," asked Jason, "do you see Setsuna-san?"

"No," Tsukuyomi replied, "but I can sense her demonic energy around here, she must have been in a battle in this area."

"I see (A/N: Jason is aware of Setsuna's demonic heritage), do you know which way she went?"

"She seems to have flown off. That's odd, she almost never uses her wings, what possessed her to use them now all of a sudden?"

"That would be me," Jason and Tsukuyomi turned to see a man with midnight blue hair, and a gash on his chest that was healing rapidly. Before the gash healed completely, Jason noticed that all of his internal organs were mechanical.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason yelled, "What kind of healing powers are those?"

He smirked, "My name is Zephyr, and I guess you noticed my biotech organ system, it prevents my organs from getting completely destroyed in battle, and the nanobots in my bloodstream allow my body to heal at remarkable speed, in short, I am immortal!"

Tsukuyomi chuckled, "That doesn't sound like immortality to me."

"What?"

"It sounds more like it's just harder to kill you, though you are far from immortal."

"Indeed, it is hard to kill me, or I would not be standing here. Setsuna-san may have defeated me, but I doubt you two will be as fortunate," Zephyr smirked as he got into his battle stance, "for I am a master of the forbidden arts of the Shinmei-ryū!"

"I'm afraid you will have to settle for me! Jason-san, Setsuna-sempai will need help if she is to rescue Konoka-sama."

"But, if this man is as strong as he says he is, won't you need help?"

"If Setsuna-sempai was able to defeat him, then I'm sure that I stand a chance against him!"

"Very well then, good luck!" Jason then ran off, desperately attempting to catch up to Setsuna.

Zephyr chuckled, "You should have asked him to stay, you don't stand a chance of defeating me alone."

"My, aren't we confident today," Tsukuyomi charged at Zephyr, their blades clashed, "let me show you what the TRUE power of the Shinmei-ryū is!"

XOXOXO

_A Short Time Later_

Setsuna was soaring through the air as fast as her wings would take her. She suddenly sensed Konoka's magical signature and landed, "I can sense Ojou-sama's aura, she was here recently, but where did they take her?"

"Pity you won't live to find out," Setsuna whirled around, and saw a masked figure smirking at her.

"Who are you?!?" Setsuna yelled at him, "What have you done to Konoka-Ojou-sama?!?"

"For my name, well, you may call me Shadow. As for where Konoka-sama is, she's being used in a ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Yes, she is the perfect catalyst for summoning _him_."

"Who?"

"Now, now, I can't tell you everything, now can I?" Shadow smirked at her.

"TELL ME WHERE OJOU-SAMA IS NOW!"

"My, you certainly have a lot of rage and power, no wonder Zephyr failed to defeat you."

Setsuna stared at him, "How did you know? No was around, I-"

"It's not that hard to figure out, his orders were very specific, 'Kill all of Setsuna's guards that attempt to follow Chigusa,' she told me how you followed her, and how Zephyr interfered. You being here must mean you defeated him. That's fine with me, if he dies, that's one less person I have to pay, and his fees were very high. Still, it doesn't matter, you don't stand a chance against me, I am one the most powerful members of the Circle of Darkness!"

Setsuna was stunned, "T-The Circle of Darkness? I-I thought they were only a rumor."

"No, we are quite real, a legion of mages who's goal is to control all of Japan! And with control of Konoka-sama, our goal is starting to come to fruition. Soon, all of the Kansai Kingdom will be under our control, and we'll be that much closer to all of Japan!" he started to laugh maniacally.

"That won't happen, for you die here and now!!!!" Setsuna charged at Shadow in all her fury.

Shadow simply smirked, "**Dark Moon, Bind My Enemy**!" Suddenly Setsuna was forced to the ground, she couldn't move. Her body was wrapped by what appeared to be dark tendrils.

"W-What is this?"

"I have the power to control Moon Shadows my dear, they are quite useful in trapping my enemies, now," he drew a scythe from underneath his cloak, "I am afraid that you are one who will die here and now." He swung his scythe at Setsuna, but as she was about to be beheaded, she disappeared, "Impossible! She couldn't have escaped my binding spell."

"But I can!" Shadow turned around and narrowly avoided being burned by a tendril of flames. Jason was standing behind him with his sword unsheathed, and Setsuna standing beside Jason.

"Ah, Jason Macnamair-san, I was wondering when we would meet, I see you control the power of 'Instantaneous transmission,' though I wonder, how many more times can you do it before you risked hurting yourself?"

Jason stared at him, "How do you know about-"

"Now, that is something I have no intention of telling you, I take you were hiding, and waiting for the opportune moment?"

Jason nodded, "I try to learn as much as I can about my enemy, before I strike."

Shadow chuckled, "Fine by me, that means I don't have to bother repeating myself. One question, though, how did you get here so quickly?"

Jason smirked, "Instantaneous transmission. Once I found Setsuna-san's demonic aura, I simply locked on to the area, and here I am."

"Very clever, of course even the two of you are not enough to defeat me, though you're welcome to try." Setsuna and Jason charged at Shadow.

Suddenly, a bright light shot out to the sky, the three of them turned to see a gigantic two-headed ogre demon with four arms. Shadow laughed a dark, menacing laugh, "He is here! The Giant Ogre-God of Hida, Ryomen Sukuna no Kami has been summoned! The Kansai Kingdom is doomed!"

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 11! Sorry it took a while. In the next chapter, I hope to finish the 'Rescuing Konoka' part of this story and if not next chapter, the chapter after that. Until then, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE?!? I MEAN, I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10! IF I GET MORE REVIEWS, I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FASTER!


	12. Rescuing Konoka pt3: Princess's Fury

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 12**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long, I have been suffering a major writer's block for this story. Well, here it is chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

Seta stood high above the ground, controlling the massive Ogre God Sukuna. In his hands was the catalyst that gave the power needed to control Sukuna, the princess Konoka Konoe. Seta smirked as he remembered what happened just a short while ago.

_Flashback_

_Seta stared at Konoka as she lay on the altar. Her mind had been manipulated, she was now their puppet, as she had been stripped of both her free will as well as her clothes. All that protected her modesty was a simple blanket, "Beautiful, simply beautiful," he ran a hand across Konoka's cheek._

"_Hey, Pervert! Quit ogling the princess and continue the damn ritual!" Seta turned to see two cloaked female figures. The one that yelled at him was tall, had dark purple hair and cold blue eyes. The other was slightly shorter, with light brown hair and yellow eyes._

"_Will you shut up Diedra!" suddenly the alarms went off, Seta checked the monitor, "It seems Negi and his troops are heading this way, if they get here, they could ruin everything!"_

"_Well then, I guess we'll take care of them. Come on, Terra!"_

"_Yes, Diedra-sempai," Terra bowed, and then the two of them left._

_Seta turned back to Konoka, "Well, time to begin the ritual!"_

_End Flashback_

Seta smirked, 'Once Diedra and Terra stop Negi and the others, nothing will be able to stop us from conquering the Kansai Kingdom!'

XOXOXO

Tsukuyomi was fighting a losing battle against Zephyr, no matter what she tried, nothing she did seemed to work against him. Even when she managed to land a blow on him, Zephyr's body would simply recover from it before it could do any lasting damage on him. 'This is bad,' Tsukuyomi thought, 'I don't know how much longer I can last against him.' She was reaching her limit, and after Zephyr's last near-fatal attack, she no longer had the energy to stand properly.

Zephyr smirked as he towered over Tsukuyomi, "I seems you've reached your limit, Tsukuyomi-chan, but before I kill you I think I'll take my prize."

"Prize?"

Zephyr leaned in, "Whenever I defeat a young, female opponent that interests me, I do this," he then kissed Tsukuyomi on the lips.

For the first time in her life, Tsukuyomi was furious, "You stole my first kiss! And I was saving it for Setsuna-sempai!" She then went wide-eyed when she realized what she had just blurted out.

Zephyr simply stared at her then laughed rather rudely into Tsukuyomi's face, "I think you're a little too late, from what I know, it seems Setsuna-_sempai_ is rather taken with Konoka-chan."

Tsukuyomi's head drooped slightly at that last statement, "I already know that, but," she then smiled, "That doesn't mean I still can't have some fun with her."

Zephyr smirked, "Well, I'm sorry to say that that day will never come, since you are going to die here and now!" Zephyr prepared to launch the final blow, but before he could strike a massive fist collided with his face, "What the hell?!?"

"Mecha-fist Mark 3 is a success!" Satomi appeared with a pair of massive mechanical arms strapped to her back, and standing behind her was her boyfriend, Ryo, carrying several small weapons on his back.

"Tsukuyomi-san," Ryo asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, "but a little sore."

Zephyr glowered at them, "I don't know who you idiots are, but none of you are leaving here ALIVE!" he then charged a Satomi. Ryo pointed what appeared to be a pistol with a light bulb at the end of it, it fired a powerful beam at Zephyr causing him to collapse, he then began to cough and spit up blood, "What did you do to me?"

Ryo pointed to his device, "Electronic-integration gun, I heard your bragging about your so-called 'immortality,' this gun reconfigured the nanobots in your system to destroy your blood cells instead of healing them."

Zephyr stared at him, "What!?!?!? Stop it, please, I don't want to die! Please!"

Ryo shook his head, "Sorry, It's too late you are going to die here."

"No! NO!!!!! Damn you! DAMN ALL OF YOU TO HE…" Zephyr then collapsed, his body cold and lifeless.

Ryo turned to Satomi, "Take Tsukuyomi back to the castle, I'll catch up with the others."

Satomi nodded, "Be careful." Ryo then ran off to catch up with Negi and the others.

XOXOXO

Negi, Chachamaru, and the Royal Knights raced through the forest, hoping to reach Konoka's kidnappers before it was too late, "Chachamaru-san," Negi turned to the robot girl, "do your sensors detect Konoka-san nearby?"

"Affirmative, Negi-sama, her magical signature is approximately five kilometers South-West of this location."

"Excellent," Negi replied, "we should reach there soon and…" Negi was stopped mid-sentence by a massive wall of Earth that appeared in front of them."

"What the?!?" Ayaka screamed, "Who did this?"

"That would be us," Negi and the others looked up to see two cloaked women starring down at them, "allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Diedra, and this is my apprentice, Terra."

Ayaka's eyes widened, "You, you're that woman from the Nara region, I thought you were just some local resident."

Diedra smirked, "Appearances can be deceiving, Ayaka, we of the Circle of Darkness are very good at blending in with others."

Negi was shocked, "The Circle of Darkness? So they're not just a rumor after all."

"Return Konoka-sama immediately," yelled Yuna.

Diedra smirked, "I think you have more pressing matters to attend to, I can tell you all are weakened from your battle with the mages of the crimson cloak, so, PREPARE YOURSELF!" she then slammed her hands into the ground and the earth began to twist and rise until a ten-foot golem towered over Negi and the others, "Meet my earth golem, Grog."

Negi prepared his staff, 'This could be a problem.'

XOXOXO

Jason starred in shock as he starred at the ogre god, Sukuna, "No, this cannot be, they summoned him of things?"

Setsuna was furious, she turned to Shadow and yelled, "What have you done to Konoka-ojou-sama!?!"

Shadow smirked, "She is the catalyst for summoning and controlling the Ogre God, Sukuna. With the ultimate demon summon under our control, Kansai will fall to the forces of the Circle of Darkness in a matter of days. Not even Eishun Konoe and the Kansai Supremes will be able to stop us."

Jason glared at Shadow, "And I suppose Mahorida will just allow you to trample over Kansai?"

"Mahorida?!? Look around you, you fool, they weren't even able to my troops from capturing Konoka-sama, you really think that they'll be able to stop us now that we have Sukuna on our side?"

"Release her," Setsuna roared, "Or I'll swear you won't live through the night!"

Shadow chuckled, "You think you can defeated me, little girl," he taunted, "just try!"

Setsuna ran at Shadow without thinking, falling for his taunt. Shadow swung straight for he heart, "Pathetic," suddenly she disappeared, "What?"

"I don't fall for such tricks so easily," Setsuna then proceed to stab Shadow in the back. Suddenly Shadow turned into a piece of paper, 'A double?'

"Neither do I, Setsuna-_chan_," Shadow had appeared behind Setsuna, and before she could react, Shadow's scythe had struck Setsuna's chest.

XOXOXO

Seta roared with laughter, "Well, princess, it seems your 'Sec-chan' has met her match, she'll be dead by the next attack," he continued to laugh until he began to feel his hands burning, "What the?!?" he looked a Konoka to see her awake, fury in her eyes, 'No,' he though, 'it's impossible.'

XOXOXO

Setsuna collapsed on the ground; she had barely survived the attack, for it had narrowly missed her heart. "Setsuna!" Jason screamed.

"Well, it seems she's still alive, no matter, she'll be dead within the hour."

Jason glared at Shadow with pure rage in his eyes, "You'll pay for that!!!"

"If you wish to fight, fine," Shadow grinned, "hopefully you'll provide an actual challenge."

Jason began to charge at Shadow, until an object flew between the pair of them "What the hell?!?"

Shadow turned to the object that had landed near him, It was Seta, "What the?!? Seta, what are doing down here?!?"

Seta could barely move, his final word before falling into unconsciousness was, "K-Konoka."

Shadow and Jason turned to Sukuna. Konoka was now standing, her eyes showing a fury never before seen in the girl, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SEC-CHAN!!!"

XOXOXO

A/N: Well, that's ch. 12, once again, sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been really busy. All I ask is, please review. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story, or my other story 'Negi's mother' please tell me, I'm always open to ideas for my story, though I have the basis of the plot already set in my head, I'd like to hear your advice on how this story could be better.


	13. Rescuing Konoka pt4: Love and Secrets

**Visiting New Worlds-Chapter 13**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait, it has been a LONG couple of months for me at college! At last the time has come, the finale of the Rescuing Konoka Arc!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Negi and the Royal Knights could barely hold their own against Diedra's massive earth golem. Not only was it massive, it could launch incredibly fast punches for its size. To make matters worse, whenever Negi or his allies were able to launch a counterattack, Terra was able to summon a massive wall of rock to stop the attack. She had even enchanted the earth beneath them to prevent Negi from taking off with his staff. Grog's massive attack force combined with Terra's defense spells made them nearly unstoppable. "Ha, Ha, Ha," laughed Diedra atop her massive golem, "looks like all of you are practically out of steam, word of advice, don't go into battle so soon after you were just in a previous battle, since you all are obviously not even close to full strength."

Negi leered at the arrogant woman, 'There has to be a way to get at Diedra, but every time one of us gets close to hitting one of them, Terra just summons a wall from the earth and…' Negi then realized a way to get around Terra's defense, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes, Master?"

"How good is your throwing arm?"

Chachamaru was taken aback by Negi's question, "Um, I'm not entirely sure, Negi-sama, though I am able to throw a 20-pound ball approximately 500 yards. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to toss me to Diedra."

"What?!? But Negi-sama, you could seriously injure…"

There's no other way, Chachamaru-san, please, I need you to trust me…the same way that I just you."

If there was one thing that Negi could have said to ensure Chachamaru did what he asked of her, it was that sentence. "Y-Yes, Master," said a heavily blushing gynoid. She then grabbed Negi's left arm and leg, "Here we go," Chachamaru then began to spin Negi around her.

"What is Chachamaru doing?" Ayaka screamed, "Is she trying to make Negi-sama sick?"

Diedra couldn't help but stare at the spectacle, 'What are they doing? Practicing for the circus? It's like I'm looking at a pair of acrobats.'

"Prepare yourself Negi-sama," screamed Chachamaru, "3…2…1…Launch," she then let go of Negi, and he flew into the air.

Diedra then saw that Negi had concentrated all of his magical energy into his right arm, it was bursting with his magical aura, 'If that hits me, I'm doomed.' "Terra," she yelled, "Stop him!"

"I-I can't, Diedra-sempai, my earth wall doesn't reach that high!"

Negi then began plummeting down, straight at Diedra, 'This is bad, at that speed and angle, 'Terra won't be able to put up an earth wall before he gets in range of hitting me,' She smirked, 'not that it matters.' She then clapped her hands together and placed them on top of Grog. She became enveloped in a dome of earth. "Try and get me now, Negi-_sama_, you'll never get past my earth dome!"

Negi couldn't help but smirk, "Who said I was ever aiming at you?"

"What, then…?" But Negi had finally reached level with Grog; he pulled back his hand, and smashed it right in the center of Grog's head. A massive crack formed in the golem's head, and a large snapping sound was heard as Negi began to fall to earth.

"Negi-sama," Chachamaru rushed to Negi and was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Chachamaru then looked at Negi's right arm, "your arm, it's broken."

"I-I'll be fine Chachamaru," Negi grinned weakly. He had put nearly everything he had left into that attack, he was now so exhausted he could barely move.

"Ha, Ha, is that the best you've got? Well now that you're all out of energy, how about we end this?" Diedra yelled, still hidden inside her dome, "Now Grog, FINISH THEM!!!" Grog did not respond, "I said FINISH THEM!" Grog still was not responding, 'What's going on?' she then felt the earth beneath her begin to weaken, 'What's happening to Grog?' What Diedra couldn't see from within her earth dome was that the crack in Grog's head steadily begun to grow. It's entire body had begun to crumble and weaken, "No," screamed Diedra as she now realized what was happening, "NO!!! TERRA, DARGONA-SAMA, anyone, SAVE ME!!!" The massive earth golem was now falling to ground, a cloud of dust surrounded it. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a pile of crumbled rock, with Diedra crushed underneath it all.

"DIEDRA-SAMA!" Terra glared at Negi and the others, "Until we meet again," she then sunk into the ground and fled.

"D-Did that woman say Dargona?" asked Makie worriedly.

"I thought that family died out decades ago," said Yuna.

"No time for that now," said Negi, "we have to hurry to Konoka's location."

"B-But Negi-sama," replied Ayaka, "You're injured."

"I refuse to abandon my comrades, besides, I still have plenty of fight left in me, ha, ha, ow," Negi grasped his broken arm.

"Very well, Negi-sama," Chachamaru then placed Negi on her back please hold on." Negi then proceeded to wrap his good arm around Chachamaru's neck, 'Negi-sama's arm feels warm on me,' thought Chachamaru.

"Alright then, let's go!!" The group then headed to rescue Konoka.

XOXOXO

At this point, however, it didn't seem that it was Konoka that needed rescuing, but rather, everyone around her, "NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING SEC-CHAN!!!" screamed Konoka. As she screamed, the massive Ogre God, Sukuna roared with her, the ground shaking from the spectacle.

Shadow was horrified, 'How could this have happened,' he thought, 'all of my plans, ruined.' He then turned to Jason, "Well, It seems we'll have to postpone our fight until next time," he then proceeded to flee.

"Wait," croaked Seta, "what about me?"

Shadow snorted, "You screwed up big time, Seta, I warned you not to get arrogant and not to depend too much on Konoka's power to control Sukuna. She was merely the catalyst needed to ensure Sukuna's loyalty to us, but you were so busy enjoying the fact that you were succeeding in controlling Sukuna, you failed to realize that you weren't pumping any of your own magical energy into Sukuna. What I don't understand is how Konoka was able to regain he free will."

"Love works in mysterious ways," Shadow turned to see Jason over Setsuna's fallen form checking her pulse, and glaring at him, "flee if you want, but do you really think you can avoid that thing?"

Shadow chuckled, "There are places I can go that Sukuna cannot," he then began to sink into the shadows, "Until we meet again, Jason-san." He then vanished from the area.

Jason groaned, 'Coward,' he then turned to Konoka and saw that something was wrong, she seemed to be flailing around, constantly screaming about Setsuna, but never focusing on who she was attacking. Then he realized, 'she's not in control, they used so much of her power to summon that thing that she doesn't have the strength or mental capacity to control it on her own. What am I going to do?'

Konoka then noticed Jason, "YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SEC-CHAN!?!" Sukuna then began to leer at him along with Konoka.

Jason was terrified, "Wait! You don't understand, I'm trying to help her."

"LIAR! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING SEC-CHAN!" Sukuna began opening its mouth preparing to launch a massive attack.

"Wait," yelled Jason, "if you launch an attack on me, you'll be hurting Setsuna-san as well, she can't survive anything else, she'll die, please stop!" but Konoka did not hear him, she was losing her grip on reality.

"PREPARE TO SUFFER FOR HURTING SEC-CHAN!" she then began to launch the attack. Before the attack could be launched, however, a massive barrier appeared surrounded Sukuna, "WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Jason was confused as well, "What just happened?"

"Hey," Jason turned to see Ryo, along with Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and Fate, "That barrier won't last long; we need a plan to stop that thing!"

"H-How did you get that barrier up so quickly?"

"Um," Ryo rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't, I thought you did, we just arrived."

"Then who-?"

"That would be me!" Jason looked around, saw nothing, then looked down at his feet to see a familiar ermine, "I set that barrier up a while ago as precaution, but we've only got a few minutes or so before the barrier fails, we need a plan!"

Jason a stupefied, "What, but, I, how…YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME?"

"W-Well no I…look I'll explain later, but right now we need to save Konoka."

"Agreed," Ryo said as he gave a nod to the ermine, "but how can we free Konoka-sama from Sukuna?"

Jason thought for a moment, and then asked, "Aside from getting Konoka out of there, would you have any trouble in taking down Sukuna?"

Ryo turned to him, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm saying, if Konoka wasn't in the way, do you all have enough strength to stop that thing, or are you going to need every bit of magical strength you can get?"

"Well," Ryo looked at his companions, "The five of us SHOULD be able to take out Sukuna if it had no magical sources to back it up, but, why do you ask?"

"I can get Konoka out of there, but afterwards I won't be able to help you, so I'm asking, do you have enough strength to take down Sukuna?"

Ryo stared at him for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I believe we do."

"Good," said Jason. He then picked up Setsuna, placed her on his back and turned to face Sukuna, "I'll on be on the other side with Konoka and Setsuna in a moment, out of your range, when I am, don't hold back, hit that thing with everything you have."

Ryo smiled, "Don't worry, we will."

Fate nodded, "I thank you for your help, Jason-san."

Jason then disappeared. An instant later, he appeared on the other side of Sukuna, with both Konoka and Setsuna.

Konoka then began to regain her grip on reality, "Wha-? What happened?" She then saw Setsuna, a bloody mess, "Oh my God! Sec-chan!"

"K-Konoka," Konoka turned to see Jason, "Jason-san! What happened to you?"

Jason looked as if he had just gone through a savage beating. His body showed signs of either being hit with a blunt object or skin that looked as if it had been stretched too thin. His face was pale, he looked like he could collapse at any moment, "H-Hurry, Setsuna-san doesn't have much time left, and you need to heal her."

"H-How long has it been?"

"A-About s-seven minutes," Jason was struggling with every sentence.

"M-My P-Pactio artifact c-can only heal wounds that h-happened less than t-three minutes ago," Konoka was struggling with her sentences as well, tears forming in her eyes, "I-I'll have to heal her with my own power."

"B-But Sukuna t-took all of your power, didn't it?" The demon continued to roar in the background.

"No," Konoka said as she placed hands over Setsuna's wound, "I still have plenty left to save her," she then turned to Jason, "but what about you?"

"I-I'll be fine, I just need to...need to…" Jason began to fall to the ground "…rest." Jason collapsed, his body pushed past its limits.

Konoka smiled, tears falling down her cheek, "Thank-you Jason-san," she then turned to Setsuna, and began chanting a spell. Her hands began to glow with her magical energy, but the wound showed no signs of closing, 'come on, come on,' Konoka pumped more of her energy into Setsuna. The wound began to show signs of closing, but Konoka was starting to feel weary, 'No, I cannot stop, not until the wound is completely sealed.' The wound was closing more and more, healing at a gradually more rapid pace, but Konoka was struggling to remain conscious, 'NO!' she thought to herself, 'Please, not until I've saved her!' The wound was almost completely healed, but Konoka was threatening to collapse at any moment, 'a-almost there,' the wound was seconds from being fully closed, but Konoka was about to lose consciousness, "NO!" she screamed, "I'm not done yet!"

Upon hearing Konoka scream, Setsuna began to regain consciousness, "Ohhh," she opened her eyes, and saw Konoka above her, "Kono-chan?"

Perhaps it was seeing Setsuna regain consciousness, perhaps it was because Setsuna had said 'Kono-chan,' but whatever the reason, Konoka found the strength to complete her healing of the wound, "Sec-chan," Konoka smiled after she had finished, then collapsed into Setsuna's arms.

"Kono-chan! What's wrong?" She then remembered what had happened to her a short while ago, 'I was severely hit,' she then looked at her chest, 'where's the wound?' Then Setsuna realized what Konoka must have done, 'she saved me.' Setsuna then checked Konoka's vital, 'She's alright, she's just exhausted,' Setsuna then noticed Jason's form on the ground, 'What happened to him?' a massive roar was heard behind Setsuna. She turned to see the massive Ogre god, "Sukuna! It's still here!" She then put Konoka on her back and grabbed Jason by the collar of his robe, "I have to get them out of here!" She then ran off, carrying Konoka, and dragging Jason, "man, you're heavy."

XOXOXO

Sukuna was moments away from smashing through the barrier. Ryo was worried, but upon seeing that Konoka was no longer with Sukuna, he knew they now had no reason to hold back. "Okay," he said, "when that barrier falls, prepare to hit it with everything you've got," he then pulled out a massive gun, 3 feet long.

Yue stared at it, "What the heck is that?"

"My Omega Plasma Gun, this thing can launch a blast that can rival onevof the Thousand Master's best attacks, the problem is, it only have enough energy in it for one shot, so we have to make it count."

"We?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes, the plan is, once the barrier falls, we launch our best attacks all at once, that should stop that thing."

"Should?" Fate asked.

"Well, I've never taken down anything this large before, but with out combined strength…"

"You might need a little more help." Ryo turned to see Negi, Chachamaru, and the Royal Knights.

"Negi-sama," cried Nodoka, "what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Negi said as he climbed off Chachamaru's back, "now, where's Konoka-sama?"

"S-She's fine now, Jason-san was able to free her from Sukuna Aniki," Chamo replied.

Negi nodded, "Good, now, let's take care of this Ogre Demon."

"Wait," said Ayaka, "Negi-sama, you can't launch any magical attacks in your condition, your arm…"

"I still have my left arm," grinned Negi, "I'll be fine, Ayaka-chan, have faith in me."

"But-"

"Enough," said Akira, "Ayaka-sama, you know as well as I that when Negi-sama has made a decision he stays with it till the end."

Ayaka looked at Akira then turned back to Negi and nodded, "Just…just be careful Negi-sama."

Negi nodded, "I will, Ayaka-chan," he then turned to Ryo and Fate, "well, lets do this."

Negi, Ryo, Fate, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna faced the massive Ogre God Sukuna. "The barrier will fall any second," Chamo cried; Ryo began charging the weapon to fire, while Negi and the rest prepared their wands, "3…2…1…"

"**Rastel Mascir Magister! Let the Air and Lightning Spirits Come! Let the Southern Storm Blow with Lightning! Jupiter's Thunderstorm!**" a massive attack of lightning launched from Negi's hand.

"**Let the Water Spirits Come! Let the Wind Howl with Rage! Neptune's Typhoon!**" A massive attack of Water was launched by Fate.

"**Magic Arrow! Fire Series!**"

"**Magic Arrow! Wind Series!**"

"**Magic Arrow! Ice Series!**" Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka had launched 300 arrows of Fire, Wind, and Ice.

Ryo's was charged, "…NOW!" yelled Chamo, the barrier had fallen, Ryo fired his Plasma Gun.

Sukuna roared as the attacks hit him all at once; it glowed a bright white light then exploded. When the dust and debris cleared, there was nothing left of Sukuna, only a massive crater.

"Ha, Ha," Ryo roared, "We did it."

"Yes," the group turned to see Setsuna, "You did." She then handed Jason over to Chachamaru, "I think he may need medical attention."

Chachamaru nodded, "What about Konoka-sama?"

"She needs attention as well, but, I'll be happy to carry her back to Mahorida."

XOXOXO

_Some Time Later_

Ako looked over Cridius's condition, "He seems to be fine, Enzo-sensei."

Enzo was the head doctor of Mahorida, he stood only a little over 5 feet, but despite this he was very well respected. Even though he was pushing 50, he was in excellent shape. His hair still had a great deal of black, with grey sideburns. He smiled to his apprentice has he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "That's good, Ako-chan, now, would you please inform Asuna-san that her father has regained consciousness and can have visitors?"

"Of course, Enzo-sama," Ako then hurried off to find Asuna, 'It's odd,' Ako thought to herself, 'all the other guards were knocked unconscious, but Cridius had somehow drank a powerful sleeping potion that rendered him unconscious, why would anyone bother not to harm him, but beat up the rest of the guards? And how did they even get Cridius to drink a sleeping potion without him knowing? Normally he wouldn't be able to tell if someone slipped a sleeping potion into something he drank? Could he be losing his edge in his increasing age?' The oddest thing of all is, none the them could even remember being attacked, not even Cridius.

When Ako left, Enzo turned back to Cridius, his smile gone, "Negi-sama and the others have returned, thanks to Jason-san's help, apparently, they were able to rescued Konoka without suffering any serious casualties."

Cridius did not look entirely happy with this statement, "That's…good."

Enzo saw through Cridius's façade, "You're, not happy with the news?"

"That Jason-san, ever since he arrived things have been happening around here, I don't like it. I do not trust him."

Enzo pushed his falling glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "The results are in."

Cridius stared at Enzo, "And?"

"We should really tell Asuna-san the truth, before…"

"No! Not until everything has been settled, there's still a great deal left that needs to be done. So much."

"We're running out of time," said Enzo, "At best we have three months, after that…"

"I know, Enzo-san, I know," Cridius lowered his head, "Before that time comes, everything will be complete, and I will tell Asuna-chan the truth, about everything."

XOXOXO

_Meanwhile, in a chamber hidden far away_

Shadow slammed his hand into the wall, "Everything, my plans, ruined," He turned to Terra, "no one else escaped?"

Terra shook her head, "Negative, Seta died not long after he was brought to Mahorida, his internal injuries were too severe. Zephyr was also found dead, something Ryo did to the nanobots in his system. Destiny was petrified by Fate and her form was captured and sealed within the chambers of Mahorida. The Members of the Crimson Cloak and the Doom Force were also captured, Chigusa seems to have fled," Terra then lowered her head, "Diedra-sempai has also died at the hands of Negi-_sama_."

Shadow nodded, furious at his losses, "All of these losses, and nothing to show for it, they won't be pleased with this."

"Actually," Terra replied, "I was able to find something from the debris where Sukuna was destroyed."

Shadow then turned to stare at Terra "What?" Terra pulled out from beneath her cloak a small, blue orb and handed it to Shadow.

Shadow grinned, "Well, it's not Sukuna, but it's an excellent consolation prize." He then stuffed the orb into his robes, "Now, Terra, please find Chigusa and bring her to me."

Terra was perplexed, "Why, Shadow-sama?"

"Oh, I have something that I need to discuss with her." Terra then nodded and disappeared. 'I'm running out of time, Blade and Keeper cannot remain as spies in Mahorida forever, they'll eventually be found out, I only have three months left…after that, my plans can NEVER come to fruition.'

XOXOXO

_At Grog's Remains_

A cloaked figure searched through the debris, until they found Diedra's body. The figure checked her pulse, "Dead," the figure then picked up Diedra's corpse, "even in death, Diedra-san, you may still be of use to us." They both then disappeared from the area.

XOXOXO

_At the debris at the Sukuna Crater_

Another cloaked figure was searching through the debris, until they found what they were looking for, "Ah," they then stuffed the object into their robe, "master will be pleased with this, yes, very pleased."

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 13. Finally, I promise I'll do my best to have chapter 14 up a lot LOT sooner. As for my story: What are Cridius and Enzo hiding from Asuna? Who are the spies 'Blade' and 'Keeper'? Why three months? How did Chamo know to set up a powerful seal in that area? Why was Cridius unconscious while the rest of guards were beaten up, and why can't the guards remember anything? What happened to Negi, Konoka, and Jason? Who is the mysterious Dargona? Find the answers to SOME of these questions in my next chapter, when we take a look at out recovering heroes. Until next time, please review.


End file.
